Will This Blood Ever Fade? Part Three
by SnowfireXV
Summary: The final battle is already raging. Yusuke and the gang have been thrust into a world they barely know, much less understand. The Swift One is waiting for them, will Katani and Reyson be able to weather this storm while keeping her new friends alive? The
1. Chapter 27: March of the Strong

Chapter Twenty-Seven

_March of the Strong, Death of the Weak, Mercy of the Kind_

Katani and the others flew on the front lines of the Hawk force. Everyone was at a standstill. Nothing moved. From far off a clap of thunder could be heard as the clouds gathered around the island. The land seemed to hold it's breath in preparation for the slaughter. No bird song or cricket chirp could be heard on this summer morning. Even the beat of wings seemed muffled in the thick air. Behind them nearly four hundred mounted warriors, men and women, were hovering. Before them, over a thousand trained assassins and agents stood on the castle walls, daring the Hawk forces near. Another clap of thunder followed shortly by a flash of lightning that illuminated the plains. Though it was not a minute past nine, the day was dark and overcast.

Rayson saw the forces before him and readied his bow. The entire army followed suite and held swords, spears, knives, shields, bows, and even guns at the ready. Guns were a rare weapon among her people. The constant need for bullets and repairs was costly from the mainland so it was only an occasional threat. However at seeing the gleaming metal Rayson shuddered. He had always favored the old ways, of magic and strength, rather then this new bred of smoke spewing barrels. The white mare beneath him kicked the air with her hooves and tossed her head. A white forelock fell down her face and her mane shifted. Rayson gave the pegasi a long stroke before facing forward again. At his right flew Katani with her group close behind. The Hawk Prince saw a strange gleam in her eyes, almost as if she was looking forward to the fight. Her hand clenched Kail with unusual pride. The corners of her lips turned up into a smirk as she felt her belt for extra knives. This was not like her. Always Katani had shied from battle and now she looked at the castle with a lust.

Her teammates seemed anxious, almost nervous at the reaction of their companion. Hiei was the only one who seemed to be ignoring her. His eyes were on the castle as well. Lord Urameshi frowned at the large number of people but said nothing. Kuwabara gulped. Never had they been in a battle of such a scale, and such large consequences. Ty rode a large bay Pegasi, hoping to make amends for his crimes. He flew near the back of the army, knowing his presence was not wanted. But at the sight of the stone castle and Katani's magnificent wings his last remaining golden blood flew through his veins. If there was a way to apologize, it would be this.

Kurama looked over at Katani. She was so changed in such a short time. Tithe's aura clung to her like a damp shirt and she seemed to be unaware of it. **_I will bring you back from this hell. No matter what, I will restore you._**

On the castle wall a general with short green hair and radiant blue eyes stood holding a long lance in one arm and a stout shield in the other.

"Lord Ream!" A young Phoenix flew near the general and bowed.

Pulling the youngster to his feet Ream said, "We do not have the luxury of formalities child. Now tell me what you have learned."

The boy nodded. "Our forces far outnumber theirs but they have Torid as well as the prince and princess. I have also heard rumors that Hiei of the Jagan and Yoko the Thief fly with them. Also the Spirit World detective, Urameshi who defeated our best assassins rides with them."

Ream frowned. "So we are at a disadvantage then."

"But my lord," the young boy tried to please his lord. "They do not fly for the Hawk but for the princess! They fly for Mithril only and if she is gone they will surely fall back."

"Boy do you know of the Dragon of Darkness?"

"No sire."

Ream frowned. "Good, or else you may not be standing before as confident as you are now." The general cursed his luck. _**What was our leader thinking bringing Mithril back to this land? Her presence has brought some of the highest ranking demons and also has spirited her own troops. Never have I seen the Hawk looking more like the killers we Phoenix are now.** _Turning back to the child he said, "Tell his highness that we will do our best to follow through with his plans. But the chance of separating these warriors from the front lines is grim."

The boy turned pale. "Sire, I beg you. Do not send me to tell his lordship that we may fail. He will surely kill me!"

Ream took pity on the boy. He looked so much like his son had. Placing an arm on his shoulder he said, "Alright boy. Be at peace." Ream took from his pocket a note and whispered the dark magic taught by their lord. "Send this into the castle and place it before our majesty. As soon as it is delivered, leave and you will be spared."

The boy lit up. "Thank you sire!" With a quick bow he raced off just as a fork of lightning split the sky. Ream looked on his troops. Holding his spear aloft he met the Hawk Prince's gaze.

"Men, we will delay no longer! This is the day where the weak will be torn asunder! Fight with me now, for peace and justice. Fight with me now so that we may live among the world, as is our lord's promise! To me my men! _Ama day!"_

"_AMA DAY!"_ The Phoenix cried.

Rayson turned to his clan. "Men and women, I ask more of you now then ever before! This is the day where we halt the slander of our people! Never again will a Gilian unnecessarily spill another's blood if we win here today! We ride not only with the aide of our long awaited Mithril but with the unbridled strength of her allies!" The flying Hawks gave a loud cheer. Rayson continued, his strong voice rang so that even the Phoenix heard him over the thunder. "Let us end the tyranny of the Swift One! We will reclaim our confused brethren and show them the straight path! _Ama day, _my mighty warriors, _ama day!_"

The two sides shouted together and as one lifted even higher into the air. Ream spread his great black wings and his men followed. Rayson dismounted his mare and flew alongside Mithril. She flew on sparkling wings of gold, dwarfing all others around her. Yusuke and Kuwabara rode on Ama and Hiei and Kurama flew on Feer.

The Phoenix warriors let loose their arrows and spears. Many fliers and Pegasi fell only to land on the sharp rocks below. Katani forced her eyes forward and worked in unison with Rayson. As he fired arrow after arrow from his endless energy supply, Katani covered him.

The long distance combat ended and the two lines clashed. In one loud clang metal and wings collided. Pegasi whinnied and warriors shouted as blade and wood beat against each other. Katani met with an older warrior who excelled in the short sword.

No words were exchanged as they swung their blades around each other. Katani blocked his slice at her throat and the force jarred her. She grit her teeth and brought her wings down hard on the man, breaking his brown ones. He fell on the castle wall.

Kurama brought his whip down through many Phoenix. Survivors of the fight say it rained gold around him. Hiei sliced through without hesitation. Yusuke fired his gun at the corner of their wings. By clipping them he took them out of the fight without ending their lives. Kuwabara did the same.

However when the opponent was talented they were forced to take them down. More then once they had to kill to cover each other.

"Mithril! Your left!" Rayson shouted as he let an energy arrow fly over her shoulder.

Katani swung in an arc and brought her sword to meet the man's. Something in his eyes angered her. She couldn't place it, arrogance maybe. But it infuriated her. Taking one hand she grabbed his sword. The blade bit and gold blood dripped down but she only squeezed harder. Kicking him in the side, she managed to fly out of his reach only to land behind him and bring Kail down his spine.

As the body fell she saw herself for the first time. Horrified at her actions she nearly dropped Kail. **I have to find a way to end this!**

Muttering a spell in Gilian she created a sphere around her. Arrows bounced harmlessly off the bubble. Pumping her large wings she flew with haste to the castle wall. Landing she dissipated the bubble and let her wings fade into her back. Now that she was on the ground they would only provide a larger target for her enemies. One man blocked the way to the castle interior. He was tall, quite tall for a Gilian, and with a thin build. However what he did have was all muscle. Around him lay the bodies of many of her people.

Upon seeing her his eyes sparked. "It's the princess! What have I done to earn this honor?" His lance dripped with gold blood. "Come at me little woman."

"Bring it on!" Katani lifted Kail and charged. The man blocked her with a large shield and tried to stab her with the spear. Flipping back and spun on her hand and landed upright with Kail at the ready.

"My, impressive." Ream tosses aside his shield and spear. "For you," he drew a long blade. As it pulled free from the sheath it rang. "I will go all out."

"Katani!" Yusuke shouted from above.

"Huh?" she looked up, a big mistake. Ream charged at her and stabbed the blade through her right arm. Screaming in pain, she stabbed back. Ream jumped back to dodge and took his blade with him. Covering her wound she let Kail shrink and snap around her neck.

"Darn it Yusuke!" Katani shouted at him while keeping her eyes on Ream.

"I didn't tell you to lose your focus!" He and Kuwabara landed and dismounted beside her. Within seconds they were joined by Kurama and Hiei.

"Now that's just cruel." Ream picking up his shield once more with his free hand.

"Tell me where the Swift One is!" Katani cradled her injured arm.

"Inside. But you must get past me first." He resumed his battle stance.

Hiei disappeared in a flash of black and reappeared behind Ream. With a low grunt Ream fell, gold blood pooling around him.

"Move it," Hiei said to them.

They all looked at each other and nodded before running into the dark doorway. Behind them the oak door slammed shut and they were enveloped in darkness.

"This may not have been the best tactical decision…" Kurama said.

"Sure, now you tell us." Katani sighed.

"You okay, Katani?" Kuwabara asked. "That guy got you pretty bad."

"I'm fine," she lied. Cradling her wounded sword arm she felt the gold blood drip down. It seemed to awaken the vengeance wound and that pulsed all the more.

"You're a bad liar." Yusuke said.

"Guys…" Kuwabara's voice quivered. "The door is locked…"

"What!" Katani spun around but was greeted by only more darkness.

"They trapped us here." Kurama said. "They are separating the strongest from the main battle so that their chance of victory is great."

"We can't stay in here for the whole battle!"

Hiei frowned and snapped his fingers. A small flame appeared in the palm of his hand. Shadows of flickering orange flame danced on their faces. Studying the door he announced, "Unless you can undo this dark spell we are trapped here."

"Now I'm getting ticked." Katani ripped off Kail with her left arm. "Look out guys." The boys heeded her warning and stepped back, hitting a cold stone wall. Just as Katani was about to swing her blade the walls around and below them shook.. Katani dropped Kail in surprise and felt a twinge of pain from her arm. The pain was quickly masked by terror as the floor disappeared beneath her. Screams filled the air. Katani could hear all but Hiei as they plummeted through the darkness.

Purely by reflex Katani's white wings shot forth from her back. The wings bone struck stone and jarred it, grating on the rough surface as she continued to fall. Even though she couldn't see it, she knew gold blood was marking the sides of the shaft. To crammed to stretch her large wings, Katani was forced to sheath them. The force had slowed her descent for a moment, long enough for the boys to catch up with her. As they fell Katani could fell the wind ripping at her clothes and hair. None of them were sure how long they hung in the darkness but all at once they could fell the ground coming up to meet them.

A different sound met their ears. A rush like a whip through air cut the screams. Kurama controlled a thick web of tangled vines covering the stone floor. On the tips on these vines he implanted tiny seeds. Striking the floor the seeds dug into the cracks and sprouted, creating large bulbs shooting upwards. A thick vine wrapped around each of them and they fell into the plants. They had been falling at such a speed that not even Kurama's seeds could stop them completely. The plants were forced down and they could feel the impact of their bodies into the stone.

A heavy clang came soon after as Kail dug into the stone. So sharp was the blade's point and so high was its speed that the stone came halfway up the blade.

"Anyone else dead from that?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm fine," Katani lied. Her back stung from the fall and her right arm still throbbed.

"They planned this." Kurama said as Hiei snapped a flame into existence. The light cast an eerie glow on his stern face. "We are playing into their hands."

"You mean those bastards wanted up to fall down here?" Yusuke shouted.

"I thought they wanted Katani alive…" Kuwabara murmured.

"They do, you idiot." Hiei spat. "They knew we would live through the fall. It was obviously a ploy to weaken us."

"Mission accomplished." Katani spied Kail and attempted to dislodge it from the rock. The sword was held fast. Groaning from the effort, Katani pulled with all her strength. Her right arm shook in protest but she ignored it.

"Need a hand, Katani?" Yusuke offered.

"No, I can do it myself." Katani spat. The whole situation was putting her in a less then desirable mood.

Ignoring her mood, Kurama came to her side. Grabbing the hilt with one hand gave it a quick jerk. The sword lifted easily from the stone. Turning it once in Hiei's firelight to check for damage he nodded and handed it back. "Admit when you need help. That fault alone could cost you your life."

Stunned speechless, Katani merely let the sword shrink and clasp around her neck. Where did he get the nerve to say that to her? As if he had an inkling of what she was thinking. Her hand clenched into a fist.

"Well now that we all seem to be alive, let's get out of here." Yusuke looked at Katani.

Was he expecting her to lead them out? "Your guess is as good as mine Detective."

"It appears as if all the little lambs have stumbled into the lion's den." A coarse laugh filled the air.

Anger roared inside Katani like a chained dragon. She knew that laugh. "Ark!" She growled. "Where are you?"

All the boys readied themselves. Kuwabara pulled out his spirit sword, Hiei his katana, Yusuke held his finger ready, and Kurama pulled out his whip.

"I am everywhere, little princess. Why not come and greet me? I'm sure we could find some agreement so that some Hawks survive…"

"Back off! This is my fight Ark! And I'll not have you or anyone else interfering!" A light glow surrounded her. "If you know what's best for you, _seer_, then leave and wait for me before I get really ticked off!"

Hiei's lips turned up slightly at her passion. She was about ready to kill that cousin of hers, human or not.

The others took a slight step back. Yusuke had never seen her this angry and Kuwabara had a bit of a chill. "Is that her energy?" he whispered to Yusuke.

The spirit detective nodded. "She's been growing this whole time and now she's showing it."

Kurama was the only one who stepped forward. Placing a soft hand on her shoulder he brought her back. Katani looked at him and for the first time in days all the rage left her. He was not smiling at her. In fact he looked disappointed. It was as if he was trying to say she was stronger than this blind rage. He was right. Katani lowered her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Foolish mistakes were made in anger. If he had shown her anything after her memory had been wiped away, it had been that. Okay, she nodded at him. I'll do this your way. Little by little, she was beginning to trust him again. Maybe it was love.

She winked at the others. "Ark, wait for me." Now her voice was cold and mimicking the collectiveness and calm she had seen in Kurama only thrice before. "I'm coming for you."

The room was silent after that.

For ten minutes they silently maneuvered through the darkness. Yusuke guided them with a single glow of energy from his thumb. The cavern was large enough for them to walk standing and the interior was dry. The only sound was the scrape of heel on stone and the occasional kick of a rock. Katani checked her mental link with Kurama.

**Hey, you there? **

**Yes, are you alright?** he asked.

**No, but I doubt it matters.**

**What is troubling you, Katani?**

She was never given the time to answer. From the darkness came a sharp spear aimed at Yusuke's neck. Just in time he sensed it and caught it between his hands. Katani's jaw dropped. He really was strong.

"Mithril, keep still and I will spare your captains life." said a deep voice. It felt as though the person was standing beside her yet it was loud enough that everyone stopped. Yusuke shouted something but the voice cut him off. "You are in our castle now." The ground below them shook and cracked. Katani the others shouted in surprise as they fell into a white light.

"Again!" Yusuke demanded of the voice.

A sharp object cold as stone pressed against Katani's cheek. She jerked herself awake and felt a strong body under her. Looking around she saw that she was the first one to regain consciousness. Kurama was below her (he had pulled her to him to protect her from the fall) and breathing softly. Her eyes shone in relief, he were okay. **_Why do you care? Well because I… You what?_** A sting reminded her of the knife pressed against her face. A hissing voice coughed,

"Which shall I deal with first? Hmm... That tall one looks to be the best for me... I shall leave the rest of you to them." With that the knife was removed and Katani unsheathed Kail to the neck of a tall man covered from head to foot in silver mail. His head was fitted with a large helm that shone in the light. A large lock of Pegasi hair hung from the back and its color matched the mail. This man, one of The Knights Swift, tucked the tiny dagger back into a sheath. In his right hand he held a large spear. The blade of the weapon seemed to be made of silver. Even the butt of the spear contained a knife if necessity called. By now the others were stirring and Hiei had a hand on his sword even before his eyes were fully opened. Yusuke was the first to his feet and demanded to know the identity of the man in mail.

He gave no name, but from behind the helm two silver eyes shone. The man was of a large build and his very presence was intimidating. Katani bit her lip. He would be only the first of several deadly foes they were to face if her assumptions were correct. As she knew it would, the force took effect and bound each of them with invisible magic. Unable to even turn her head Katani could only watch as hundreds of candles slowly ignited.

"What gives?" Yusuke yelled.

Katani's memory flashed. This was the way of her people. Battles of the strong were fought as duels, one on one. Whether the fight was to the death was determined by the victor. Since speech was the only thing she could do, she explained this to them.

The knight grinned from behind his silver helm. He pointed his spear downwards and let it stop before Kuwabara.

"If you win, I shall let your friends go and guide you to the next challenger."

"Let me guess," said Yusuke, "and if we keep winning we'll eventually make it to the boss guy."

"You've done this before, good. That saves me time explaining. Now do you accept?"

"Yeah," Kuwabara let his spirit sword grow and went to the center of the now brightly lit concrete arena. This once was a storage room but war had drained its supplies and now had been made into a battle room. Katani suspected many rooms had been changed to accommodate the Swift One's lust for red blood. The glory of this once magnificent castle had been drained and wilted so that it now stood as a shell of its former glory. _**If I am ever to regain my memories, I promise to restore this great castle**._ She could feel the cold metal of the ancient Torid necklace against her chest. Just knowing it was there seemed to strengthen the weigh her silent promise carried.

The knight let the spell holding them vanish. "As long as you do not interfere," he said, "you will be allowed to breathe freely. This is the magic of this castle. Interfere and you become part of the battle, but you will be held back by forces of the unknown. Not only will you be unable to fight, your opponent will not be penalized for killing you off like a lame horse."

Katani got off Kurama, blushing as she did. Quietly she thanked him in Gilian before standing beside Hiei. Kurama, though she could not see it, was blushing as well. He could not remember ever having done so before being with her. Standing beside her, he took her hand and gave it the tiniest of squeezes. She looked up at him.

_**It's going to be all right**. _

Katani's eyes widened. He was with her. All this time she had been running straight with her eyes on only one goal. She had not even realized that just over her shoulder was a stranger supporting her every step. He must have really loved her. **_Of course he did you idiot. But for what reason? Your blood can infatuate many but it wanes after a few months. Is he there for real? Only my shattered memories hold the answer._**

She nodded back at Kurama and let her hand stay in his. Uncertainty bit at her heels and panic rode her shoulder but now she could see who it was that kept them for taking over her. It was as fox who bit and snapped at her inner demons. **_He just might be worth it._**

Each returned their focus to the inner arena. Kuwabara was barely holding back, waiting for the knight to make his first move. These battles would be trying and deadly. Thankfully they were used to this kind of thing (as you know they are after Maze Castle, Dark Tournament, Chapter Black, Demon World Tournament, so on and so forth).

"Kuwabara can handle it! Go get 'em!" Yusuke shouted.

"What are you, his cheerleader?" said Hiei.

"Go Kazuma Kuwabara! Fight! Fight!" Katani shouted and clapped. Hiei's eye began to twitch.

Katani forced herself to be cheerful even in the midst of this hurricane. Someone had to liven things up. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kurama smile slightly. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen all day. Just as she was about to speak to him the knight called her name.

"Mithril!" his harsh voice was sharper than his spear.

"Yes?" she said with a sarcastic tone that hid her fear behind a mask of confidence.

"As the Chosen-"

"I'm not the Chosen!" she yelled.

"-you must referee the battle." he twirled the spear in his fingers.

Katani nodded, the sooner this was done the better. "Ready, fight!" she yelled. Turning back to the others she said, "Okay, check that off my list." Deep down she was surprised. Referring was an old custom and rarely practiced anymore, especially by the Phoenix. How did a man like him get dragged into this?

"Katani, what happens when Kuwabara loses?" Hiei asked.

"Either he will kill him or let one of us tag in. I don't remember meeting this man so I don't know how he fights. But he called on me to referee so he has some code of honor, I guess."

The knight nodded to Kuwabara before taking the fighting stance. Strong arms tossed the heavy spear as if it were a dart. Kuwabara barely dodged and ran at a now weaponless knight.

"He's got him now!" said Yusuke.

"Not yet," said Hiei.

Kurama said nothing.

The knight released two muscular brown wings from his back. Smaller then most, his wings gave him agility and the ability to turn in tight spaces. Like a bird of myth he flew above Kuwabara and dove to snatch his weapon once more. Kuwabara shouted at him that a man plays fair, on the ground. He smiled and landed. Yes, he agreed, that is how men fight. His wings disappeared into his back and he ran at Kuwabara. He rained blow after blow on the human and his spear hit him with intermittent blows. Kuwabara's red blood fell like rain on the concrete floor. Stubborn still, he summoned a wave of yellow aura that knocked Ream back a bit. Now that he was unbalanced, Kuwabara knocked the Phoenix's spear to the ground. The knight didn't seem bothered by this. The silver warrior merely resorted to kicking and punching at Kuwabara. Yusuke was shouting warnings while Kuwabara shouted for him to shut up.

"Enter his area!" Katani shouted, cupping her hands to her mouth. "He is bad with close contact, don't let him get away from you!"

The boys looked at her in surprise.

Defiant she replied, "Hey, I learned some stuff."

"I suppose you may not be the weakling I took you for." Hiei said.

Katani opened her mouth to shout at him but Kurama stopped her. "If you look hard, there was a compliment hidden in there." He said with a smile.

"Hn." Katani mocked. Hiei glared at her but she just grinned. Though things were hardly looking up for Kuwabara.

Kuwabara was growing slow and weary. Each move cost him more energy then the last. His breath came fast and short as the Phoenix danced circles around him. Kuwabara realized, probably for the first time that battle, that his life was in danger. Over his shoulder he saw Katani looking at him with concern. She looked just as Yukina had. The ice maiden's image sprang in his mind. How he wanted to see her one last time. He had to win this fight for her. After all, he had promised Yukina to help her find her brother. This thought gave him new strength and with a shout he pierced the knight through the heart with his last bit of energy.

Gold blood pooled to the ground as Ream fell to his knees. "Follow the steps, there you will find him." He said, his words sticky with blood.

Katani, ignoring the rules, rushed forth and helped the knight sit up. Without regard to her own safety she pierced her hand with his spear and covered the wound. Gold light spilled from her fingers. Inside his chest a tattered heart was slowly being knitted back together. The others couldn't believe their eyes. Katani ignored their stares and focused only on saving his life.

"Lady Mithril," he addressed her with respect for the first time.

"Silence," she whispered, "sleep now." With that she laid him on the ground softly. His wound was deep but her blood had saved him. Katani stood shakily. Yusuke helped her keep her balance.

"What was that?" he asked.

"No one should die like that." Katani struggled to catch her breath. It had taken more of her strength then she had expected. Reyson had taught her the healing spell only used by the Royal Women. And now she was feeling it's recoil. "I don't care if he's Phoenix or Hawk, or human for that matter. If I can save a life I'll do it."

"Idiot, if you continue to act so rashly you'll kill yourself." Hiei glared.

"So be it." she muttered.

"Nothing is gained by a life lost." Kurama helped her stay steady.

Katani wanted to believe him but right now nothing felt like it would yield more results then her death. "He said to go up the stairs, come on." Katani pressed her fingers in her self-afflicted wound to stop the bleeding. The knight's pulse could be felt in her body and she knew he would live.

Again she fell to the back, but this time Kurama was with her. Taking a seed from his pocket he placed it in the wound. It sealed instantly.

"Do not kill yourself needlessly. People will miss you." he said.

"Thanks." she whispered. "And I'm sorry for Tithe and I'm sorry for my memory and I'm sorry that-"

Kurama pressed a finger to her lips. "Sshh, it's fine. I forgive you."

"Really?"

"I was never angry with you, Katani." he reverted to their mental link. **I only was angry with myself for not protecting you. I will wait until you remember.**

**But you have! You idiot, if it hadn't been for you I'd be dead right now! You give me the strength too**, she blushed before saying, **you give me the strength to press on. I feel more sure of that right now then anything. I'm sure I'll remember you**.

Kurama smiled, **Yes, I see that now. Can you see that I want that too?**

**Yeah, now I can. Just stop blaming yourself. If you weren't doing a good job protecting me I'd say so**.

**Oh really?**

**Yes, like right now. You should be letting me lean on you so I don't pass out on this nasty dungeon floor.**

Kurama grinned before lending her his arm. For a long time they talked. The stairs seemed to go on forever. All the while Katani felt more sure that whatever she remembered would only confirm what she already knew. That she was in love with him. She felt that this talking, sharing of their thoughts and history, was something they had often done together. It felt nice between the chaos.

At last they stepped out on a ledge at the back of the castle. A narrow stretch of stone was all that separated them from the plain below. They were about seventy-five feet up with nothing to break the fall. Katani gulped. Being this high up with injured wings made her uneasy. Her long gold wings were still damaged from the fall and she gently stretched them to try and heal them faster.

An arrow whizzed past her ear and stuck between two stones. With a jump she grabbed Kail and looked to the sky. Kurama spun and held his whip in his hand. Hiei drew a long katana and Yusuke readied his spirit gun. Kuwabara nearly fell off the ledge but Yusuke managed to pull him back before his almost certain death.

"I am starting to hate this." Hiei spat as he spotted their attacker.

A small figure flew with bow in hand. A quiver of swift arrows rested across her back and long black hair covered her also black wings.

"My name is Amy! Which of you lucky boys gets to fight me?" she tossed her hair back and winked, "I promise not to kill you, much." her giggle made Katani want to take a large object and chuck it at her cocky face. However before she could take the rock in her hands the Phoenix said, "Oh, too bad. Most of you are human and the others demons. How simply awful. None of you except little miss have wings. I shall just have to pick one of you to let my little arrows fly on. Hmm..." she looked them over. "

"Hey, lay off! Chose someone who can fight back." Katani spat.

"Oh my, defensive are we? Who would have thought little Miss princess could be so brazen! I heard you believed that human was forced and gave yourself up as a sacrifice. Tell me, oh great and mighty Mithril, how did it feel to eat steel and feel the bite of the whip? Oh it doesn't matter." she waved it off as Katani glared at her. "Come at me princess, I want to kill you myself in the air just so I can watch you fall."

"Katani, take her down." Hiei said. "Her voice is starting to grate on my nerves."

"No problem." Katani whispered in Gilian and stepped off the ledge as her body hovered in mid air. A strong breeze blew and Katani could see Amy easily hold her own. This woman was strong. Katani decided to end this with one swift blow. It would cost her a lot of energy but right now she just wanted to shut her up.

"Akolian breiama demina resor!" Katani flapped her wings painfully and sent to large shockwaves directly at the woman. Too surprised to avoid it she was helpless as it tore off her two black wings

"Women are scary..."

"What was that Yusuke?" Katani thought she heard something. Turning her head she could just make out Yusuke. At seeing her hardened expression he froze.

"Nothing!"

"You bitch!" Amy screamed. She barely maintained her flight with magic. Gold blood poured from the two stumps. "Magei!" The woman called and a silver Pegasi flew seemingly from nowhere.

Katani was stunned. The wounds she had created were healing before her eyes. She had underestimated her. The Swift One must have truly wished to cut her strength.

Yusuke grimaced. "What's with Katani?" He shivered. Her eyes were like nothing he had seen. He had expected to see her baby blues burning with fire when she turned to him. Instead he was greeted with cold granite.

Kurama was solemn. "She is hardening herself."

"What?" Kuwabara asked.

"Do we have to explain everything for you?" Hiei frowned. The fight was becoming fierce now. The two girls were engaging blows. Amy fired countless arrows that Katani struggled to avoid while dealing her own weak long range magic in return. "This is her own blood she is spilling. She knows very well how many are going to die today. Instead of shedding tears she is separating herself from it. The person we see now is Katani's hardened self. This separation is a sign of weakness. She would not be able to handle it emotionally at her current level. Though she has been fighting all this time, she has grown only a stones throw closer to our strength." A smile broke at the corner of his lips. "Though this hardened version of herself is a bit tougher. She may stand a chance as that."

"However," Kurama folded his arms across his chest. "She does not have full reign of her senses. She could easily make rash decisions. The calm she normally maintains is lost in this attempt to blind herself."

"Is it really that hard for her to accept?" Yusuke asked.

Katani closed her wings about herself and fell as far as she dared. The rough plain came up sharply and she spread her wings as the rough wind filled them. The outside battle was raging closer and she had to avoid the conflicting Gilian troops. If she could kill the Pegasi it would be easy to destroy Amy. She would have no chance with her wings gone. If only she could get close enough.

Kurama watched Katani fly circles around the Phoenix. "For her, yes. You may not have noticed, Yusuke, but these people are the only family she has. Her memories of myself are gone and most of the emotions she experience while with us. Though she does not realize it, all the happiness and joy she felt were erased as well. These people are the only thing left to her that holds some value, some purpose. With each one she knowingly slaughters she feels as if she is back on the day her brother was murdered, except this time she is the assassin."

Yusuke swore, his hands clenching into fists. "I'll end that Swift One. Even if I have to snap his chicken neck myself."

Kuwabara nodded. "Come on Katani! You can do it!"

She spun free of another arrow, barely missing the magic hardened point. She looked over to the others. Kuwabara was shouting something at her but she couldn't hear it over the wind. He was screaming so loud that the others were covering their ears. Hiei began yelling something also, but it was directed at Kuwabara. Despite herself, she laughed. The hard expression faded slightly and she floated in the gale. A soft warmth tugged at her heart. Now Yusuke was yelling at her too, before holding out his arm in the rei gun position. He mouthed something to her. Bang.

Her chest warmed.

"Daydreaming, Princess?" Amy screamed and kicked her Pegasi. The mount fly forward with speed to rival Hiei's. All Katani could make out was a silver blur before Amy sat before her. "Too slow!"

A arrow pierced through her right wing. Katani was jolted back into reality as a second arrow hit painfully close to the first. Amy was about to unleash a third before Katani retaliated. Now at short range Amy had no trouble hitting in the wind. Before it had only been the grace of the storm that kept her from being impaled.

"Enough!" Katani swung Kail wildly. The blade made a noise like a silver bell as it sliced through open air. The pegasi's eyes whitened and it reared away from the sword. Amy struggled to maintain her balance but unleashed two more arrows at the same spot on Katani's wing. Four arrows were clustered together and gold blood spilled. Amy had managed to hit the muscle and bone perfectly so that Katani could no longer bend her already injured wings. The wind took her in its talons and dropped her. Katani screamed as she fell, hardening herself mentally and physically for the fall. Not yet, not yet, please let me finish this!

"Kitten!" A voice screamed from the wind. A fierce whinny joined it and Katani was caught by two strong arms.

"T-Ty!" She gasped. To her horror, his beautiful white wings were gone. Following her eyes he smiled.

"Yeah, I don't have enough gold in me to fly anymore. But with this guy I don't need to." Feer whinnied and turned his head back to study Katani. The horse snorted at the granite expression his master wore. The fear in her horse's eyes brought her back. She blinked, and forced herself to relax. The wind was getting stronger and she needed to be at her best. "Look out!" She managed to see the arrow just before it flew. Feer reared and it passed harmlessly by his powerful wings.

"The battle is tight. Good thing I came though. You alright, Kitty?"

"Y-yeah." She tore the arrows from her wing with a grimace. Two of her fingers were needed to stop the bleeding. Her right arm twitched. The muscles were nearly spent from carrying the blade for so long after the painful fall. If she didn't end this soon, she would die before reaching the end.

Amy knocked another arrow to the string. "Get out of here!" Katani shouted and leapt off Feer. "I'll be fine, beat it!" She levitated herself with a weak control over the wind. It was all she had left.

Ty nodded, he had learned his place. As he turned he shouted to Katani, "When you remember that red head, make sure you don't forget about me."

Katani managed a weak smile. "Yeah, I'll try."

"Die already!" Amy screamed and kicked her Pegasi sharply to cut the distance between them.

"Try and take me down, you of low rank and even lower class!" Her face hardened again. "I dare you to be the end of me!"

Amy hesitated. Had she pushed too far? The others had warned her of this. The wench had two levels of power, one, which was visible, and one that was reserved. If she had poked and prodded too much, that other level would be revealed and she would die.

Katani took advantage of her slow reaction. "Lokola domiar wratha dereu!" The wind that was whipping around her twisted and turned to her will. Lightning forked over the sky and a roaring clap of thunder followed. "Naru!" The wind seemed to strike down on the Pegasi and rider with the force of a hurricane. Like a child's kite they were tossed about until it threw them to the ground. Katani watched them go before releasing her hold on the wind. What had she done? Did she kill them? Straining her eyes she tried to see some movement from the heap below. Nothing. A sob tore at her throat. She had killed her. Not in self-defense but in cold blood. "If only I can cut down the Pegasi, Amy will be easy to kill then…" What was wrong with her? She shook her head hard and tried to see through the tears. She had murdered her. The storm gave her no time for self-pity. The gale began to toss her and it was all she could manage to half fly-half float to the cobbled wall of the ledge. She stretched her hand out just as her last ounce of strength gave way.

It was too little. She was a mere inch from the ledge as she began to fell. The boys yelled to her and she saw a black blur. A hand caught her wrist and held fast. Hiei held her with one hand while holding Kurama's whip in the other. In a spilt second they had managed to act. Katani smiled in relief.

"Thank you."

"Are you two alright?" Kurama called as he began to pull them up.

"Barely." Katani fell to her knees on the ledge. She was shaking.

Hiei let go of the whip. His hand bleed from where the thorns had dug in. "Know your limits next time."

"Are you ever going to cut me a break?" Katani's voice shook as she tried to toss out the comeback.

"Hey, you okay?" Yusuke asked.

She gulped and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Yeah, just help me up please." Kurama quickly helped her to her feet. He pulled her up by her hands because her wings erased any chance of him carrying her. "We're close. We need to keep going."

"When those arrows hit your wing did they take out some of your brain? You can't even stand!" Yusuke shouted.

Would it really be that bad if she died? She knew know that they would keep going and finish what she had started, so would her existence really matter? Thunder roared as the forces drew closer to the far side of the castle. "If we delay any longer we'll get caught in the crossfire. I can recover my strength later, come on." She drew in some deep breaths and managed to move with Kurama's help.

When they were out of earshot, which wasn't very far due to the storm, Kurama knelt by her ear. "I will not allow you to die."

Katani stopped and looked up at him. "What?"

Kurama touched her cheek. She blushed even though she knew her wings blocked the others from seeing them. "Your life is not your own any longer. You are a part of all of our lives now. Your death would cause too much sadness. I will not allow you to leave your people, the others, and myself."

Katani's heart caught in her throat. A part of her was aware that the others were getting farther ahead but she didn't care. "You don't understand." She tried to say. "I killed her. I had the chance to end the fight or kill her and I chose to go all out. She died because I was too weak to control myself. For a moment I was so scared that she would kill me and I couldn't think. I didn't… I didn't…" The words wouldn't come. Tears fell down her cheeks and she hastily went to wipe them away. Great, she was crying in front him on the ledge of a castle in the middle of a thunderstorm. Terrific.

"All deserve death, but it comes at different times. Your time is not now. For now, life is your gift. You have given bits and pieces of that gift to all those around you. Surely you cannot snatch that away from them so soon."

"Kurama….I…"

"Come," he pulled her close to him and they walked fast to catch up.

He was right. She couldn't die for them. Her life did not belong to her alone. So many others depended on her. It would be too selfish to bail. She couldn't even think to give in.

Biting her lip against the pain, she trudged on while folding her wings behind her.

Soon they caught up with the others and they turned into a hallway cut out of the stone. The wind stopped almost instantly and they could only hear the howl as it beat against the worn stone.

"The door won't budge." Yusuke said.

"Did you try just forcing your way through?"

"Duh. Not even Hiei's sword made any progress."

"Yeah," Kuwabara said, "my spirit sword just bounced off."

"That's because you're an incompetent moron." Hiei said, eyes closed.

"You couldn't open it either!"

"At least I damaged it."

It was true, a long thin slice ran across the oak door. The handle was polished brass and ornate, with carvings.

"This is Gilian. I can open it." Katani stepped away from Kurama's support and stood on shaky legs. "They want to be sure I am alive. Otherwise, you four aren't worth their trouble."

"Pleasant guy. Will he have tea waiting for us as well?" Yusuke muttered.

"Roamita," Katani whispered and covered the handle with her palm. The door clicked and swung free of its own accord.

"The Gilian word for "Enter"." Said Kurama. "Not surprising that they would be sure of their opponents."

"Either way, we're taking them down. We can make easy work of those pigeons."

"Don't underestimate them." Katani said. They began to walk down the dark corridor. Candles every few feet kept them from being shrouded in black. "Both of the last two warriors were of a low class called the Messenger. They were only to get you used to the rules. Now the real struggle begins. You three will be facing the Challenger Class. They are what Spirit World calls the A class."

"Is there a book or something that tells you all this?" asked Yusuke.

"Actually, yeah. Gilian battles are fought almost ritualistically. When blood is spilt in large numbers or a pre-agreed date has been set, like today, it is usually the strongest warriors who decide the outcome."

"Then why get tons of other people involved?"

"Because," said Katani, "every once in a while some unknown will rise from the ranks and appear like a wolf in a den of pups. Rare blood rises every so often to one of true quality. But if I had to guess you and Hiei will be tried and killed if they can. I have no doubt Kurama will be fought by another Challenger Class but they might make it a double with myself unless Rayson gets involved."

"Isn't he leading the main army?"

"Yes and no. He's following our steps as we speak. There is no way he'll leave the Swift One up to chance."

She stopped as the hall widened out into a large room. It was nearly impossible to see anything, save for a few candles showing the exit door to the next room, wherever that led.

Hiei tensed and unsheathed his sword.

"We're not alone."

Nothing could be seen except for a few inches around the flickering flames mounted on tall bronze candlesticks. The enemy could be right in front of them and they wouldn't be able to tell.

Enimies. She laughed weakly at the thought. They shared the same blood. They must truly be human, for no other race would fight themselves so pointlessly. Even then if Katani managed to fulfill the ancient prophecy that every ancient society has, would some Gilians chose to live among the humans? The bloodline might eventually wash away if such a thing was allowed to happen. Here she was fighting a war to stop this way of life. If she did that everything would be fine, the tribe would find peace and have enough money through their blood to live happily. If she did complete the prophecy and found a spell to mask golden blood some Gilians would return to the main island and maybe other parts of the world. They would fall in love with normal, red-blooded humans and eventually the bloodline would be washed over in red.

Kurama could sense Katani's mind reeling from the decisions she still had not made. Despite everything they had been through, this final battle would determine whether she chose to be with him or chose the life among her people. A part of his mind prepared for the pain if she left him. He feared this all along for she loved her people more then anything. If they asked her to stay and be their leader while abandoning all red bloods she might do it.

"Quit hiding in the dark! Come out and fight already!" Yusuke yelled.

Hiei merely gazed into darkness.

For a moment nothing stirred. Katani felt Kurama's eyes harden as a piece of metal clanged against stone.

"Whissssh of you two will fight against ussssss?" said a sly voice.

Katani tensed, a strong wave of energy washed over each of them. This was no ordinary Phoenix.

"I'll tell you if you quit hiding like a dog and face us!" Yusuke had gone into his cocky-battle-yelling-mode. There was no stopping him now.

"That'ssssss not why we're here. You ssssshall feel the edge of my blade filthy human and demon ssssssscum."

"Yusuke, watch yourself. You and Hiei are dealing with a chimera." Kurama said.

"A what now?"

"A chimera. A creature formed from black magic that is a combination of two beasts. In this case, a Gilian and a serpent. I suggest you tread cautiously and avoid corners."

"Thanks for that little pearl of wisdom…" said Yusuke.

"Whatsssss keeping you? Come play, or I ssssshall dine on the pressssioussss princesssss before my masssssssster getsssssss the chance." The chimera slapped the stone with its blade and for a moment a shower of sparks filled the air. Katani gasped, a tall Gilian soldier was covered in black scales. His wings resembled a bat's, leathery and without feathers. From his mouth two great fangs protruded. His weapon, a sword, also resembled a fang.

"Lets go Hiei."

"Hn."

The two stepped into the darkness. Katani could see nothing but only pray they would be all right. Her worry must have been obvious for Hiei said,

**Do not think little of us, we're not as stupid to be killed by some slithering coward.**

What they did not know was that if the soldier survived the pain and madness that came with the dark magic he was probably the best of the best. Only bodies already strong to begin with could withstand the molecular bond of fusion. To remain alive both hearts needed to mold and beat as one. This took immense strength and will, which was why such magic was often called the Devil's Door. For if you somehow managed to survive you were granted great strength but always stood on the brink of death.

In the darkness Katani felt scared and safe at the same time. As she heard the sound of fists and clang of swords her worry grew. Yusuke yelled and the chimera hissed as great leathery wings spread to snuff out the candles.

"Come on guys…" Katani whispered, "don't die on me."

Kurama placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Katani, Urameshi won't be done in by some creation and Hiei's too short to die." Kuwabara said.

"I don't even see how that would-"

"Just try and restore your strength." Kurama insisted.

She nodded. He was right, as always. Kneeling on the cold stone, she let her tattered gold wings wrap around her. A few feathers fell and hit the stone, emitting a soft glow. Kuwabara picked on up, it pulsed in his hands as if alive.

Katani began breathing slowly and deeply. Her mind focused on the beating of her heart and the warmth of her wings. They wrapped tighter around her and the feathers began to glow.

"Dang." Kuwabara said.

"She is regenerating." Kurama said. "Her body is slowing itself and absorbing energy from the air around her."

"You sure know a lot about Hawk healing, Kurama."

"I studied as we stayed here. If we allow our energy to flow around us, it will greatly aid her healing." Kurama eased his body and allowed energy to hover around him in small waves.

"Uh, right." Kuwabara did the same, listening to the fight as he did. It was impossible to tell who had the edge or even who the other was. "I can't see anything. Who's winning?"

"Listen, Kuwabara. Our ears will serve us better then our eyes for this."

He did. But all he could hear was a sword and feet. The chimera hissed every few minutes but that was all. Wait! There! He could hear a fist hit flesh. And then again. Someone's blade pierced flesh. Next he heard the unmistakable sound of Yusuke's sprit gun charging up.

"Spirit Gun!"

The chimera screamed as it became illuminated in the blue light. With his hands over his ears he could block out most of the screech. Hiei had stabbed it through one heart while Yusuke delivered the final blow with his Spirit Gun.

Hiei wiped the dark gold blood from his sword while Yusuke flexed his arm. "One down." He said. "Hey, what's she doing?" He pointed the glowing cocoon of gold feathers.

"Healing." Kurama said. "Her body is recovering strength."

"That's handy."

"In many ways, yes. But it is rarely done because the quick recovery drains part of her soul."

"You mean she'll die sooner?" Yusuke said.

"I am afraid so."

"Hn." Hiei scoffed. "If she wasn't doing it she'd be dead anyway."

The gold feathers shone once more before dimming. The wings unfurled and Katani stood on strong legs. Her wings were flawless once more and she effortlessly pulled them back into her body.

Yusuke winked at her. "One down."

"Yeah, one down." Katani managed a smile though it was lost in the darkness. "Come, we're in the storage hall I think. There's one more room till the Throne Hall."

"How do you know?" Ty asked.

Katani didn't bother answering him. "Everyone hold on to me and we'll-Yusuke!" she screamed when he grabbed her chest.

"What? I'm just trying too-"

"Yusuke if you touch her like that again I will take you into the darkness and let you feel the crack of my whip."

"Urameshi, where's your code of honor?"

"I can't believe you would stoop to such a thing, detective."

"Geez, settle down. Can't a guy cop a feel? I guess not." He said when he heard a growl, Katani's no doubt.

She sighed and released her gold wings. With such a wingspan she was able to touch the backs of each of them. "We're going to be in the dark for a while now and don't you try making any light, this area is rigged with traps."

"Great, if I didn't know any better I'd think they didn't want us to visit." said Yusuke.

"Any flicker of light not associated with battle will set off arrows, pits, and guns." Katani stopped. "Now here's an intersection," she felt to be sure, "and if I remember correctly we go to the left and then the right."

"Go for it," said Yusuke.

Katani led them on silently for a little while. It reminded her of the tunnel they had first gone through to enter the castle. **_I hope the troops are faring well,_**

Kurama was having thoughts of his own. Up ahead would be a challenger waiting for him. No doubt it was one of the toughest the Swift One had to offer. They had to have been fools to not hear about his interest in Katani. He wouldn't be surprised if they would purposely hurt or kill him to make Katani easier to handle.

"Hiei," he said in a low whisper. They walked on the edge of Katani's wings so she could not hear them. "There is a large chance I will not survive this next battle." Hiei looked up. "If that happens, I need you to make sure Katani does not watch. Better yet have her not look at all. She will most likely become upset and put her own life in danger."

"She is stupid like that."

"I ask that you make it so she cannot see what is going on, at least temporarily."

"You're afraid she'll interfere and only get herself killed?"

"Yes,"

Hiei scoffed. "I told you falling in love with her would only make you weak. Fine, I'll distract her. Watch your back, Kurama. If you make me comfort her after your death, I'll reach into hell and pull you back myself."

"Thank you, Hiei."


	2. Chapter 28: Kurama's Battle

Chapter Twenty-Eight

_Kurama's Battle_

Ark stood at the door to the Throne Room. The Swift One stood behind preparing himself for the final confrontation. The merciless leader stood head and shoulders over and other hawk or phoenix. Even though his size was great his speed outclassed even the falcons of the air. Every inch of him was covered in a skin tight black leather that glistened like snake scales. Over that lay various chunks of armor that seemed to be thrown on at random. A large shoulder pad sat on his left shoulder with large spikes protruding from it. Strong sheets of hardened steel covered his shins and thighs. Similar protection also covered his forearms and breastplate. A black belt around his middle seemed to fasten everything in place. The only thing exposed were two black wings, unlike anything seen in the Gilian world. They lacked any kind of feather and instead were all membrane and bone, like the wings of an ancient dragon. Covering the base of his wing joints and his back was a long cape. When he flew the cloak hissed and snapped in the air like a beast. Over his head sat a large helm that only left a hollow slit for his eyes. Inside the helm these eyes smoldered like coal in eager anticipation of the approaching fight. This would be the most excitement he had seen in a while.

"All our work hinges on this," he said, "Play your part well, Seer. Kill him. Kill the King of Thieves. I care not what you need to do. Also erase anymore of Mithril's recent memories of him. I need an empty slate to bring _her_ back in that girl's body. If she is completely in love with another it will be impossible to make the transfer. For good measure, destroy any she has brought with her. The more torment she feels the more her body will be in a state of shock. Try to kill them all if you can, even if you have to break the code to do it. I want them dead."

"But, sir, I have tried to erase her feelings but she appears to have fallen in love with him again. Her feelings are too strong and you know of the great Yoko's power. How are we expected to fight against that? We surely cannot stop four warriors of their class."

"Ark, you speak boldly," the Swift One growled slightly. "But that is what I like about you. I don't care what methods you use. Listen, that Yoko Kurama is her weak spot. I want you to inflict as much pain on him as possible and then after a long and painful fight, kill him before her eyes. Involve her in his death if you can. Then, when her mind is riddled with pain and guilt you can erase her feelings for him. For the others, they can be killed while the magic of the ancient rules immobilizes them."

"Sir," Ark knew his time was running low. If he argued much longer he may lose a limb. "The last time I failed to erase the fox demon's memories of her and his determination brought her back to him. Would it not be simpler to erase his memories as well and not kill him?"

"Yes, but then there is a chance that buried emotions may remain. You have never been in love before Ark, and you do not know of its power. If I can destroy the most powerful emotion I can have the power needed to keep our way of life alive. Also, the fox is not completely out of reach. When his body is weakened you may be able to control his memories as well. Though you say she is returned to him, it is not so. She is half a person right now, he knows it. They're relationship amounts to little with her as she is. They will be not be easy to destroy, but our chances have improved. We will not let all the work we spent in this girl's life be put to waste."

The only possibility for error in their plan was that renegade prince, Rayson. Thankfully the three generals had kept him busy. If luck held he would be too late to watch the demise of his beloved cousin. Ark could see the princess and her band coming closer to the room. Those who had fought were weak and could be easily restrained. The only problem would be keeping Mithril under control while her forgotten lover was being killed. However, if she accessed the memories he had seen of time they had spent together her love for him would be such that he might never drive it out of her.

"I will observe you activities from the shadows. Enjoy your games, Ark." The Swift One's cloak wrapped about him and he vanished without any trace or lingering aura.

The door across the large room opened. Mithril and her merry band blinked at the sudden light. Ark could not help but marvel at the beauty of her wings. For a moment he thought of the legendary Phoenix who founded their gold blood. She had that spirit inside of her. It was almost a sin to erase her personality for the purpose of bringing back the Swift One's lost love. But even if her soul vanished, her beauty would still remain. Those wings would fly again no matter what the outcome. That helped him to ease what little guilt he felt. He would have to be careful when they fought not to mar her delicate wings.

"Welcome!" Ark beamed at the tired party. "I'm so very glad that you all made it here."

"Save it pretty boy. Just get to it or get out of the way." Yusuke snapped.

"My, could you stand to be a bit more kind? You have some manners, don't you Mithril?"

Katani's eyes hardened at the sight of him. Faster then an arrow from a bow she unsheathed Kail and leapt at Ark. The others held their breath. All they could see was a blur as she flew at him, wings outstretched.

Ark remained still. A smile flit across his lips.

Instead of Kail piercing Ark's soft skin Katani crashed into an invisible barrier. The force of the impact snapped her wrist like a candy cane. Katani screamed before she fell to the ground. Her now useless left hand dangled limply.

"It seems you don't remember your manners," said Ark as her companions raced to her side. Kurama gently held her as she flinched. "Now look what you've done… How will you ever fight at your peak with a broken wrist? I'm sad to see that you have lost that prized calm you used to have. It was one of the things that…" he paused for a moment as if remembering, "made you irresistible."

Katani stood on her own while clutching her hand. With a painful gasp she said, "Death does that to you. You crack my calm shell. I cannot bear to see the sight of you! What kind of demon do you have to be to bring a soul back and twist his mind? What kind of sick bastard messes with a person's feelings? Their memories even! What is wrong with you?" her words could have cut stone.

Ark simply smiled. "I believe it all started with my childhood. But you see, a soul is only thus. Whether one goes to heaven or hell is determined by whether or not one has acknowledged the Creator. Yet neither the Creator nor his word has ever said a soul immediately goes from one place to another after death. Your brother, I believe you called him Tithe, was a lost soul to start with. He loved you so much that he couldn't bear to live, or die, without you. Had his feelings for you been any stronger it might have been sickening. Though his love for you delayed his rising it was I who kept him strapped down to this cold earth. You sadden me with your cruel words. True, I have shown your brother the truth about things but who he was and is has never changed. You have changed, Mithril. You are no longer the weakling you once were. It seems your new friends have impacted you thus. With a strong heart and mind comes a clearer view of the world. Before your vision of Tithe was fogged with compassion and sisterly love, but now you see him for what he truly is. And that is a sick and disgusting half-breed who has never had a place in this world in life or death."

"Shut up!" Katani's aura surged around her, wiping her hair around and pushing her wings back. The boys backed away from her, except for Kurama who stood strong.

Ark ignored her, seeming to enjoy her anger. "As for your memories, well I was just following orders. But you are one stubborn wench. I erase your feelings but I should have erased _his_ as well. Your boyfriend is too damn stubborn for his own good. I can see your thoughts even as you think them, Mithril. Yes, your brother is here. You can feel him, can't you? I'm sure your friends can. He sits over there," Ark gestured to a large arm chair against a wall. "If it were a bit darker you could see his outline. Tithe, why not welcome your sister?"

Katani's aura vanished and she was completely still. Her heart pounded hard against her chest. "Tithe! Come out!"

Even though they were inside and surrounded by thick stone walls, a fierce wind howled and the lights above flickered. The one above Tithe's chair sputtered and died. In the shadow you could see the ghostly shadow of a young boy. "Sad, is it not? He knows what he is and has accepted it, but you can't. I see this will only end one way. Such is the way of the world."

"The way of the world? How can you speak the ways of the world when you and your master spend tea time plotting its destruction?" Katani stopped and caught her breath.

"Enough, Ark!" Kurama stepped in front of Katani. Her mind was being clouded with anger. Much more and she would attack blindly again only to hurt herself. "If you so wish to destroy me, then try. But be warned, if you keep provoking her pointlessly I will make your life and death hell."

Yusuke gulped. It was starting.

Hiei grinned. About time he got to see Kurama get angry.

Kuwabara shivered from Tithe's presence. He was a very strong ghost.

Ark snapped his long fingers. Everyone save Kurama was forced against an adjacent stone wall. Once there the invisible barrier turned violet, moved a few feet in front of them, and became transparent once more.

"I want no interruptions, Mithril. I shall enjoy tearing the one you love limb from limb. It is not every day I face the great Yoko Kurama. Come now, why not change for us? It would be a nice way of saying goodbye. Mithril could see both of your faces before your death."

"Shut up!" Katani screamed again. An angry wind of aura flared around her. The wind pounded against the barrier and green sparks flew on the other side.

"Manners, my dear, manners," Ark snapped his fingers again and the stone beneath Katani turned red. Electric sparks shot up and down her body. Katani fought not to scream but failed as the waves traveled from her toes to her head. She felt as if she were being cut by an invisible blade over every inch of her skin. Hiei frowned and struck the rocks with his sword. The electricity dissipated and he caught Katani as she fell.

"Katani!" Kurama shouted. He could feel his pulse quicken in anger. No, no he must stay calm. No one would be saved by rash actions. Hiei had her, she was still breathing. Ark kept backing him into a corner. He would store this wrath and deliver on him when the time was right.

"How sweet. You really do love her."

Kurama turned back to glare at the smirking Ark. "It's a shame how distracted you get. I might have to hurt her some more just to stray your focus. I am truly going to enjoy this." Ark reached out a hand. The air around him compressed and shot forward at Kurama. The power was equivalent to the thrust of a semi-truck. Kurama dodged but got clipped by the terrible blast. He was sent crashing into the wall.

Katani's breath came in ragged breaths.

"You alright, kid?" Yusuke bent over her.

"Yeah… thank you Hiei."

"Hn, I didn't do it for you. If Kurama can't focus on the fight he will die. I am only assuring that your injuries don't distract him."

"He's so full of it." Katani muttered to Yusuke as she stood.

Yusuke and Kuwabara helped her stand. "Yeah, but don't tell him."

"Come on, Kurama. Fight back." Katani whispered. "I know you're stronger then this."

Kurama pushed himself off the wall and stood.

"Is your back broken? Cracked vertebrae? Dislocated shoulder even? No? I am surprised, most are in pieces after such an impact. Maybe you will be a bit tougher then I thought."

"Underestimating me was your second mistake, Ark." Kurama pulled a delicate red rose from his hair.

"Oh really? What was my first?"

"Forcing yourself into Katani's life." The rose sprang to life in the form of a whip. All around Kurama the whip curved. Its path was impossible to follow. The whip shot at Ark. Eyes closed; the Seer Phoenix caught the thorn whip in one hand. Gold blood pooled from the pricks of the thorns but he clenched it tighter. In an instant he jerked the whip forward causing Kurama to fall.

Before he could regain his feet Ark sent nails of compressed air at Kurama. The nails drove into his arms, legs, stomach, and shoulders. The smell of red blood filled the air. Katani covered her mouth with her hand to keep from crying out. As each nail opened a gash in his skin Kurama held in a scream. He had felt this kind of pain before, it was nothing new.

"Impressive aren't they? Took me months to perfect the technique. I'm quite proud of it."

"What is with this guy?" said Yusuke. "He talks as if he's some collector showing off his best cards."

"That's because he is." Katani said. "His techniques are stolen from those he kills. Using his mind he copies the learning patter and spends time perfecting it so he knows the move as well as the original person. Most just copy the finished product but he learns it, inside and out. That is why he is deadly."

Kurama staggered to his feet. In his open palm a cluster of roses appeared. "Wind Flower Configuration!" he cried. The petals flew from his palm and into the air around him. Ark stepped forward. The petals rushed at him and cut all over his body. Yet he did not flinch, or even seem to notice how his body was being torn to shreds.

"Repair," he said and every cut on his body sealed.

Kurama's eyes widened. That was never a good sign.

"You are pathetic. How dare you stand before me in the form you are now. If you truly wish to even stand a chance you will change and fight me as you once were."

"Don't listen to him, Kurama! You'll play right into his hands!" Katani pounded on the barrier.

Kurama did not chance looking at her. "It seems I have little choice in the matter…" He folded his arms and a spray of fog shot from his wrists. The room became one big cloud as the fog spread to every corner.

"He's done it, "Yusuke said.

"Yes, we will see Yoko again." Hiei grinned.

Slowly the fog dissipated. In Kurama's place stood a tall silver haired yokai. Yoko Kurama stood, without any mark or cut on his body.

Katani blushed, she couldn't help herself. Yusuke grinned. "Something wrong, Katani?"

"N-no! Shut up!" She hit him with her good arm. "Come on, Kurama…"

"It seems you have made yourself a camouflage. Come now, Ark. Can't you be more creative then that?" Yoko's deep voice was akin to a purr.

Ark had vanished and Yoko stood completely still. His fox ears perked for any sound his body would make. For a moment they all stood in silence. Instead of waiting like a target for Ark to strike Kurama opened his palm and blew. Tiny spores clouded the air and Ark began to breathe them in. His body erupted in fits of coughs. Yoko smiled and summoned another rose whip. This one wrapped around his upper arm and shot after the exposed Ark on its own accord.

"Yeah!" Yusuke shouted.

The Seer screamed as this powerful whip sank its thorns into Ark. Now gold blood was staining the stone. Ark fought against the lashing coils and his body was seized in black light. Like a flash Ark burst from behind Yoko and stabbed him in the shoulder. Red blood rained again. Yoko turned to meet him and a large plant wrapped its roots around him. Ark writhed in the plants grasp. Yoko urged the plant on; it dug its roots into Ark's skin. But as soon as the plant tasted the golden blood it dropped him instantly and shriveled back into the earth.

"This ends here." Yoko growled. "You have done well to feed my anger, Ark. I will show no mercy." The stone around them shook and Yoko's body was surrounded by a dark blue aura. A cold wind came over everyone in the room. Even Tithe was intimidated.

"Die, vermin." A thick coil of roots broke free of the stone and squeezed around Ark.

"What is this?" Ark demanded. How could this have happened? This wasn't the battle he foresaw. He swore under his breath as the roots cut into his body. Nevertheless, he would have to make do.

"You should have listened to Mithril, Yoko. Now I have the blood of your demon form as well." Ark smiled and began to push against the crushing roots.. "Return to your pathetic human shell." Yoko was shrouded by a brilliant blue light. Katani heard his screams and bit her lip. Yoko was being forced back into his human form. Willingly transformation could be a painless thing but when a stranger tries to force the process it is incredibly painful. It is the difference between being invited into a castle, and storming the walls.

"Kurama!" Katani and Yusuke shouted.

Katani began pounding on the barrier with her fists but it only caused the floor to electrocute her once more. Once the shock waves released her Yusuke held her back.

"Stop it, Katani. You can't go in there like this."

"Like hell I can't!" she fought against his grip but he was stronger then she.

A child began to laugh near the small group. Katani growled at the voice. "Sister, is that how you greet me after so long?" Tithe floated next to her. Apparently barriers don't affect this ghost.

"Katani," Kuwabara was looking pale, "your brother is near us isn't he?"

"Yes, he's standing next to me."

Yusuke glared and shouted, "What the hell do you want?"

"Katani, you're friends are so cruel. Don't they realize that I'm saving you?"

"From what? What is it that you think you're saving me from?"

Tithe frowned. How could she not see it as he had? "A lifetime of unhappiness with him!"

"I have more joy and happiness with him in five minutes then I did all the years I spent with you!" Katani instant

For a second she regretted her words. She was about to apologize when the lights flickered and a chunk of stone hit Kuwabara on the head. Tithe dashed to inhabit the body he had knocked out. With Kuwabara's body and Kuwabara's voice he said, "He has taken control of you! You are under his spell. I will not take those words to heart because the Katani I knew would have never said such things!"

"The Katani you know no longer exists. I'm not that naiveté person anymore." For a moment she could see past him. There was her little brother, alone and scared in a world he knew nothing about. If only he would realize, maybe he could return.

"You're lying!" Kuwabara/Tithe said, "I will free you from this and bring you back. If the Swift One can bring back his love he has promised to return me as well. Isn't that what you want?"

Katani looked back at Kurama. His body was still writhing in pain from the forced change. On the brink of tears she cried, "What I want is peace! I want you to rest and no longer haunt this world! I want Kurama to live happily and for my friends to go home and not be forced to stay here because of an obligation to some higher power. I want to be allowed to do as I chose. I want my life back. But since when has what I wanted mattered, Tithe? My emotions, my memories, my heart, you have played with all of those! How can you say that the end justifies the means? Do I look as if I am under a spell? Answer me, Tithe!"

Tithe hesitated. The force in her words shook him and he wasn't sure how to respond. "Sister…" he reached out a hand. Why was she so upset with him?

"Stay away from her, Tithe!" Yusuke stood in front of her. "Get out of Kuwabara's body and leave Katani alone. She's one of us now." Hiei and Yusuke glared fiercely at him. "Let Katani do what she wants. If you can't let her live her own life then you have no right to call yourself her brother."

Kuwabara/Tithe appeared rattled by Yusuke's statement. He looked at Katani who was fighting her own emotions as Kurama was being tortured. His own emotions trembled. Tithe bit his lip. Was he wrong? No, he couldn't be. But… Tithe quivered. He could feel it now. Katani was right. There was so much pain around him. So many were crying out and bleeding. How could happiness be born from this? Whatever the truth be, he could not stand to see the anger in their faces any longer. Like a breeze he left Kuwabara. The tall lug rubbed his forehead and shouted in disgust at being possessed.

Kurama was finally released from the pain but he had returned to his human form. This fight was dragging on for too long. Ark had all the elements in his favor. Hiei would look after Katani, he could put her out of his mind for a moment. He had to focus on the fight, or else none of them would make it out of here. For a brief second he looked at her and saw her great blue eyes brimming with tears. His hard face softened, she was crying. The tears she shed were meant for him. Was she beginning to-

"Still distracted?" Ark sent a gale of nails at Kurama. He dodged them all, determination sharpening his skills. For a moment he seemed to be suspended in air as the nails barely missed him. "Getting better are we?" Ark increased the velocity of the nails until they found their mark.

Again Katani wanted to cover her ears. His screams tore at her soul. It felt like a part of her was being ripped every time he was hurt.

Kurama was trembling but rose. His fists clenched at his sides as he fought to control his rage.

"Come on Kurama, you can kill him!" Yusuke shouted.

The spirit fox ran at Ark and used a weed turned sword to slice at him. Now Ark was on the defensive and dodging to try and avoid the sting of Kurama's plant. He managed to land a few good blows on the Seer and Ark began to tire.

"This will not continue!" Ark thrust an arm to the stone floor. Like a wave the stone surged and pummeled Kurama. He was thrown at the wall again and a flood of nails poured down on him. Katani could not see a spot on his body where blood was not flowing. Ark began creating an orb of light in one hand. As soon as Kurama rose to his feet Ark thrust the ball at him. He was engulfed in hot waves of pain as the fire burned through him. "I'm surprised you've lasted this long. I'm in a completely separate class then you. Yet still you force yourself to your feet. Maybe it is the thought of me taking Katani that drive you so." He looked over to her. "Oh, are you crying, sweet little princess? How touching."

"Ark!" Katani was infuriated. She began pounding and pounding on the barrier. She beat on it over and over but it accomplished nothing. Taking a breath, she steadied herself. Panicking would achieve nothing. If she could find the source of the barrier's power, maybe she could destroy it altogether. "Step back a bit, guys." Katani asked calmly. So stunned were they by her tone that they quickly followed her request. With her wings spread as far as the space allowed, she knelt. Her body leaned forward so that nearly all of her wings were touching the cold stone. Softly she began chanting in Gilian. Torid began to pulse softly. Katani's hands reached up and held the warm metal. Just a little more...

Ark snapped his fingers and Katani was thrown from the safety of the barrier to Ark's arms. His hands wrapped around her waist as a sly smile crossed his lips. "She is so soft." He stroked her thigh slowly.

"Let me go!" Katani screamed and fought against his grip.

"Ark," Kurama's voice was cold and dark. The power in his tone made even Katani stop struggling. "Let her go."

"Put her down, Ark!" Yusuke readied a spirit gun.

The touch of him made her sick. Using her wings she flapped hard and tried to separate herself from him. The Seer looked irritated. "Silence, little bird." With one hand he reached up and drove a knife through her shoulder.

Hiei began to undo the bandages of his arm, "Stand back," he said.

Waves of aura began to roll off of Kurama. Vines of electricity shot through the waves and illuminated the room. Katani's eyes shut. So much pain. At the barrier black smoke was surrounding Hiei. On his right arm a long spiraling tattoo of a black dragon began to move.

"Mithril!" A booming voice echoed in Katani's mind. The sound consumed her and she heard nothing else. "Mithril!" Her hands flew to her ears and she began to scream for it to stop. The voice seemed to heed her in some way and the calls became less. "Mithril,"

A large dragon of black flame crashed into the purple barrier. Sparks flew as its sharp teeth cut into the deep magic.

"Fight." The voice called. Katani's eyes snapped open. The barrier shattered, both in the room and in her mind. Ark swore but Katani couldn't hear it. All she saw were the scattered bits of her memory that came rushing back into place.

Her old self merged with her new and she finally saw clearly. All her old memories of Kurama and the others came back. Feelings flooded her that she would not have known existed.

The black dragon crashed into the opposite wall, tearing a large hole in it. It screamed in rage and twisted back around.

The clouds around Kurama parted and Yoko stepped forth. All Katani could see were his eyes. Like a blur he dashed forward and collected her in his arms.

"Move!" Hiei screamed at them as he struggled to control the dragon.

Yoko stopped beside them and took the knife from Katani's shoulder. Gold blood dripped down the end of it. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him and smiled, truly smiled. "Now I am."

Yoko looked confused for a moment but then grinned. "It's about time."

"Mithril!" Ark shouted. "This is not over!"

Katani stood and before she could even retort the others had formed a wall in front of her.

For a brief moment, Ark looked scared. It faded in a flash and he glared at Katani. She let her long wings slid into her back and pushed her way past the boys.

"Kata-"

"No," Katani put a hand in front of them. "I will stop this." With a flick of her wrist Kail materialized in her good hand. "Hiei," she turned to him. "Can you hold on a little longer?"

"I do not control this beast, but I think it will remain until I call it back."

"Good enough." Turning back she began to walk across the floor. "Ark, you've failed. I have my memories back, all of them. Your spell is broken, your life is forfeit. Surrender, and I will give you a quick death, which is more then you deserve."

"I will never surrender to you, witch."

"As you wish." In an instant her wings shot forth and she flew at Ark. Kail stabbed him directly through his middle. Ark coughed and spit up gold blood.

The black dragon roared and turned at the fresh blood. Like a dynamo it broke free of Hiei's control and raced forward. Ark managed a soft smile. "Your memories will die with me, Mithril." He grabbed her forehead with his hand and squeezed. Sparks flew from his touch and she was thrown back just before the dragon consumed Ark.

A sling of vines shot from Yoko's hand and caught her before she hit the stone wall. The castle shook violently as the dragon dispelled its remaining energy. For one terrifying moment they thought it would collapse on them. But the ancient magic held and the castle remained.

Yoko pulled Katani close as the dust cleared. He could feel her breathing against him and let out a small sigh of relief.

For the first time since their arrival to the island, everything seemed silent. Only the sound of the boys heavy panting could be heard.

"Did we do it?" Kuwabara panted. His spirit sword was still shimmering even after all the times he bashed it into the barrier.

"I don't know…" Yusuke looked around. "Hey, Kurama, is she okay?"

He let his grip on her slacken. From the moment he had picked her up he knew something was amiss. Now he looked upon her face and prayed it wasn't what he feared.

Katani smiled up at him. "H-hey." Her voice was low, almost a whisper. It sounded so fragile that he did not want to break it.

"What's wrong?" Yoko could feel something changing within her, and he could not tell whether it was for good or bad.

She smiled softly. "Nothing. Everything is going to be fine. You'll-" her voice caught in her throat.

"Katani?"

Her blue eyes slowly emptied. The brilliant smile faded and he stared down at an empty shell. Ark's spell dug deeper into her soul, erasing her existence.

"Katani!"

The boys turned and rushed towards Yoko. Kuwabara gasped and Yusuke scowled.

Katani's limp body rested in Yoko's arms.

"Dammit." Yusuke swore.

For a moment all was still. Just as Yusuke opened his mouth to speak, Katani's hollow eyes flew open. Black aura hovered around her body. Yoko attempted to fight the aura with his own but she was ripped from his arms by an unseen force. She hovered in the middle of the room with the aura flying about her, creating a barrier.

"Hey, Kurama, does this look familiar to you?" Yusuke cocked his head.

"Yes," Yoko's gold eyes narrowed. "This is similar to the process by which she attained her wings."

"So is she getting another pair of wings?" Kuwabara scratched his head.

"No, you moron." Hiei spat.

"She is undergoing another transformation. Though I doubt this one will yield such results."

A large figure flew from the fresh hole created outside. "What is going on? Mithril!" Rayson's great wings rushed to Katani's side. The Hawk Prince removed a stone of jade from his pocket and pressed it to Katani's forehead. "_Namim oto dame. Namim oto dame! NAMIM OTO DAME!" _he shouted over and over again. With each chant the aura faded and with each chant the stone grew lighter. Finally the stone dissolved into dust and Katani's body was free. Like a feather she fell into Rayson's arms.

Yet despite being freed from the black light she did not awaken. Her eyes remained white and hollow and her body motionless.

"What's going on?" Yusuke asked.

"Ark sent a curse on her before his death. I fear she will lose everything."

"What the hell does that mean?" Yusuke yelled.

"Her personality, her memory, her very being, may be wiped clean. In truth, Ark left nothing but an empty shell." Rayson took a slow breath before finishing. "Her soul is no more."

Yoko's eyes narrowed. "You can do something. I can still feel her presence, she is alive."

"I'm afraid not," a deep grating voice called. "What remains of her will be at my disposal."


	3. Chapter 29: The Swift One

Chapter Twenty-Nine

_The Swift One_

Everyone turned at the voice. It sounded like armor being dragged over stone.

"Now that Ark has been killed I shall deal with you myself."

Rayson stood and the others made a wall around him. Katani lay on the stone behind them. Her breaths came in short and labored. It was as Rayson had feared. She was dying. Unless something was done she would pass into the Pale Lands, untouched by the living. His wings rustled angrily and the knuckled clasping his bow was white. But he was not alone in his anger. Lord Urameshi and the one they called Yoko had taken place beside him. He was the same one as before, Rayson could see. Though he had grown stronger, his magical signature remained the same. Lord Urameshi's aura outshone his own, and the air around him bristled with it. On his other side stood Hiei and Kuwabara, each holding their swords ready. All had fixed their gaze upon the one.

From the front of the large room a dark figure strode down stone steps, a black cape flowed behind him. Rayson could not help but cringe when the cloak cried like demons when rustled.

The Swift One pulled a long coil of black rope free and cracked it in the air. A sound like raging thunder issued from it and the others flinched. The Swift One cracked the whip towards Katani's body. Rayson let lose an arrow but it was useless. The arrow struck the whip and disintegrated, it's path unchanged. Yoko's arm erupted with vines that shot out to match the whip. The two became entangled and they all saw the opportunity. Hiei reached him first, the fastest by far. His blade slashed towards the Swift One's side. Like a snake the dark cloak moved to block it. The sword shattered like ice. The Swift One's dark arm struck Hiei and sent him flying. Like a panther he caught himself in the air and summoned fire to attack with. Lord Urameshi joined him by firing his Spirit Gun in rapid blasts but they bounced off harmlessly. Hiei's fire had the same effect. Kuwabara brought his sword down on the whip as if to slice it. The whip cried and screamed and twisted away from Yoko to wrap around Kuwabara. He screamed and fell silent.

"Kuwabara!"

"Be gone," The Swift One tossed his whip to the side as Kuwabara fell to the stone. From his side he pulled a dark sword and swept it around him in an arc. Lord Urameshi and Hiei were pushed back, each clutching deep cuts across the chest and gut.

Rayson thrust his strongest magic into the earth and called upon anyone and anything to protect them. The ground rippled and moaned. "Now! Kurama!" He cried as a symbol lit the ground beneath the Swift One. Yoko thrust forward and pulled a seed from his silver hair.

The seed burst to life in his palm and covered the Swift One in roots. "Die." The roots surged with power and crushed their victim.

Lord Urameshi ran to check Katani and Kuwabara as the others struggled to stay on their feet. The battle had been short but laborious. The Swift One's aura created such a strain on their bodies that they felt exhaustion covering them. All the fatigue from the day caught up with them and none could move.

"Is it over?" Lord Urameshi managed to gasp.

Kurama's plant writhed as if it had heard and was trying to ensure the task was complete.

"Maybe," Hiei said.

"No," Yoko's low voice muttered.

"Stand fast!" Rayson cried and spread his wings wide.

The plant cried and split as the Swift One emerged from it. "Fools!" His dark voice growled like a wolf. "You think a plant from the demon plane can destroy me?" He swung his sword down and energy surged through the stone, tearing it asunder as it struck them. The energy consumed their bodies and tossed them against the wall. Rayson angled himself just enough so that Katani landed against his wing. He winced as the fragile bones cracked.

"Enough of this." He raised his hand and it glowed with black energy. Katani's limp body glowed as well and she was snatched away in an instant. She was snatched away to the Swift One's feet where she landed with a crash. Her body hit the stone with a thud. The Swift One sighed. Ark had not finished his duty. The girl still breathed. Maybe he should have pulled her to him a bit harder. Oh well, he could easily drain the life from her now. Then, while her golden heart beat its last he would empty her soul from the body.

"Don't touch her!" Yoko shouted. His eyes burned with rage. Every muscle in his body was taut. Blue light surrounded him as his aura flared. "Let her go this instant and I will grant you a quick death, which is more then you deserve."

The Swift One laughed. "You can barely stand, demon. Try and come at me," he pulled Yoko to him and clenched his neck. "Cry, little fox, your turn life is forfeit."

Yoko's eyes surged. A whirlpool of blue light surrounded him and the Swift One was forced to release his hold. Red blood fell from Yoko's wounds as he struggled to maintain his advantage. He flipped forward and took up the Swift One's sword. With a shout he stabbed him through the chest. The dark sword pierced the armor but no blood flowed. Yoko's eyes went wide.

The Swift One laughed and his cloak hissed. Grabbing the sword with his hands he pulled it free and struck the stone before Yoko. He was thrown back against the wall. "You have caused me more trouble then the rest. I will keep you alive, if only to see what I have done with the girl's body." He took the sword and held it over her. Black coils spread like snakes over her body from the wound Ark had created on her shoulder. In seconds she was no longer visible.

Rayson screamed and stumbled to his feet, Yusuke and Hiei with him. Rayson's wings vanished into his back; they would only slow him now. Yoko groaned. Katani's connection with him remained weak but she was still there. If he could just get to her. If he could only protect her…

The Swift One brought his sword down and stabbed her through the coils. The connection snapped. They all stopped as if they had collided with a brick wall.

Hiei's eyes traveled from his burning arm to the ground. "I… feel no energy from her body," he said slowly.

Energy met and five hearts surged into one. Yoko, Yusuke, Rayson, Hiei, and Kuwabara all charged against the Swift One to avenge their fallen. The Swift One swung his jagged blade down against the stone. Waves of gold spilt the ground with a thunderclap and they were pelted with the debris.

The boys were hit with rocks larger then the Pegasi. Kuwabara was struck in the back and fell. Yusuke screamed at him but was forced to return his attention to the fight. Hiei barely escaped a rock as it grazed his already injured arm. Yoko and Yusuke were blurs and they brought their weapons down on their enemy. Rayson began to release arrows as if he were a gatling gun. In a flash he unleashed dozens of arrows that fell like rain. Yet somehow the Swift One managed to dodge each attack they threw. He was in a class all his own. He dealt blow after blow until only Rayson and Yoko, in all their fury, remained fighting.

Tithe's shadow hung over his sister's corpse. Even now his ghostly body was fading away. Parts of him were vanishing. Half his face and an arm faded into nothingness. "Sister…" he cried. His senses had returned and he only now realized the weight of his actions. Ghostly tears fell like mist against her body. The coils faded and he fell against her body. "Don't die. I don't want you to go through what I did. Please! I-" his ghostly chest began to disintegrate. "I'm sorry!"

Katani's body glowed just as the last bit of her departed brother vanished into hell. Blinking in the bright light from the explosions she opened her eyes. Her body felt so cold and lifeless even to her. It felt as if any moment she would die. The strength and power she had trained herself to attain now felt as useful as her tattered and broken wings. Looking up she saw the Swift One stab Rayson and then Yoko through the stomach in one successive movement. They fell to the stone with a thickening thud. Katani screamed and tears poured from her eyes. That blade struck down her brother! Frantically she looked around. Hiei and Kuwabara also lay motionless. Yusuke struggled to his knees at Katani's scream. Anger filled his eyes as he too saw all that happened around them. Was this truly how it would end?

The wound in her chest created by the jagged blade began to seal but a black scar remained in its place.

Yoko was lying on the ground. Katani screamed again, a sound that even battlers outside the castle walls could hear. It filled their souls with grief. For the screamer had lost all hope and bore her very soul in the cry begging someone to give her back what she wanted most. His body was about to give up for he could not hear her screams. Rayson as well was barely dodging death. A pool of gold and red flooded the space around them. The blood met, but did not mix. Crimson and gold danced around each other and the Swift One's blade dripped with it.

"Kail!" Katani called for the aide of her mighty sword. Her body struggled and shook with the effort. A cough racked her lungs and she spat blood. Yet her will was not deterred and she held the blade in her hand. Fingers wrapped around the blade as her knuckles whitened. It they all had to die, she was taking him with them.

The Swift One turned. With a powerful stroke he swung his blade and the blood flew off it. As if hungry for more, the sword glinted. Black calligraphy spiraled around the lustful blade. The clash began anew.

Rayson managed to lift his head. At the sight of his cousin alive his heart leapt. There was still hope. With a soft smile he placed the flat of his palm on the stone surface.

"Dear Mithril, we can give it one last effort." Whispering to the stone in Gilian he said, "_**Mighty hawk, aide the faithful once more. Dispel this traitor with the wings that bear the hopes and dreams of the people**."_ A vine of strength began to curl slowly from his fingertips to the stone. He prayed it might reach her in time.

Katani didn't see as she stood and held her blade ready. If it was with her dying breath that she took him down, it would satisfy her. Resolve to do one last thing in her friend's honor gave her the strength to stand.

"What is this?" The Swift One chuckled. The sound reminded Katani of a wolf's contented growl as it cornered its prey. "Does the little princess have some fight left in her?"

"I refuse to let you live!" With all her strength left she met blades with him. Strike left, strike right, overhead, swing, twist, dodge, reflect. Over and over she struck and was blocked. Her body was flooded with adrenaline but she still panted from the effort. Despite her barrage of clashes, she succeeded in nothing save tiring herself out. He was merely toying with her.

"You are more like her then I ever dreamed. I enjoy fighting you. A pity that this has to end so soon."

"I will not die today. People need me, I can't be that selfish. I made it this far and I'll be dammed if this is to be the end!" She swung her sword down and the Swift One blocked by holding his horizontally. His burning eyes glared at her from behind the armor.

"You know nothing," the Swift One forced her back with a strike powerful enough to crumble mountains. "How do you think you managed to survive in the outside world for so long? What makes you think you were clever enough to outwit the government and the people around you so that they never found out about your golden blood? I've been watching you, waiting for the moment that you would fall in love with someone, anyone really. Everything you have ever done was planned. You were the only person to escape this island because I let you. Tithe's death was merely a step to make you vulnerable and lonely. Even your theft of our Phoenix Down was another stepping stone on the way to becoming her vessel. Your whole life has built up to this. Accept your fate. Now that you have fallen in love the process is complete. "

"What does that have to do with anything?" Katani's mind reeled. Everything had been planned? No, that's impossible. Her life was her own, wasn't it?

"Everything," he said. Their blades met again in a shower of sparks. The swords screamed as the metal grated. "Once you fell in love I could transfer those feelings from you to my departed. Young love is filled with such a fiery passion. That it why I chose your first love. Your body is already being affected. By morning you will be her, my love."

A coil of deep blue touched the sole of Katani's boot. It pulsed and slithered up her leg and into her blood. Rayson smiled, it was finished. "Even if you did succeed it wouldn't be the same. You can't play God!" Filled with fear Katani held Torid. I will not die, she thought. "Please, aide me Feer. Please aide me, my people." Quietly she began to chant the prayer of release. The words flew from her lips though they were not her own. A foreign strength filled her and she began to summon. The Swift One's sharp ears pricked to the sound. He flew at Katani to try and stop her before the Hawk King was released. Rayson smiled and let his head fall.

Before the Swift One reached her a streak of gold intercepted the blow. A clarion whistle called and Feer fought the Swift One with sharpened hooves and slashing teeth. Katani felt her body weakening. Feer was also failing in holding back the Swift One any longer. He slashed the Pegasi's shoulder and the stallion fell with a scream. But he would still fight.

If this is to be my end, she though, let the thunder roll, let the storm winds blow, but my people will always remember the names of those who fell today! "Fly Once More, Great Gilian King, TORID!" Katani cried. The pendent burned and broke free of her neck. The intricate gold carving cracked and split. In its place a hawk of fire flew. The large bird covered Katani with its wings. She and Torid became one and together they flew, talons stretched, at the Swift One. Feer whinnied and tore away, his hooves ringing as he ran to the others.

A piercing hawk's cry molded with Katani's own as they collided. The room exploded with white fire. Still the Swift One fought on, being of the strength of many foes. When even Torid's power began to wane the saving grace came. A flood of Hawks flew in from the new entrance. Each joined with Katani and Torid. Slowly the Swift One screamed as his body began to melt away. The cleansing power of Torid ripped his armor away and crumbled his black heart into ash. Long tendrils of black took root in the palace floor. All around the ground began to tremble threateningly. Strong pillars of stone split and cracked with a thunderous cry. Debris fell from the ceiling. The Gilians quickly began shouting to each other and took the survivors in their strong arms.

Torid, with feathers glittering gold, placed Katani on the shaking stone. None could see them as the rocks pelted down. However, as they came near her and the majestic Hawk they shattered. Katani's hand sought her heart. A great pain racked her body. With it was mingled the bitter taste of regret. For so long she had been with them all, but she had known nothing. Tears fought to fall as she realized for the last month she had been half a person. But when she had seen Kurama in such pain and the others fighting alongside her, something in her heart came alive. She remembered.

The hawk covered her with one of his mighty wings. Yoko was being lifted onto a strong gray Pegasi with silver wings.

A gasp caught in her throat and she struggled to her feet. The injuries came tore at her and she was forced back down. Her heart throbbed painfully and her vision began to fade. But she had to see him one last time. She had to tell him how much she loved him.

A large chunk of the ceiling fell and nearly flattened three Gilians. The castle was quickly shattering before their eyes. Hiei, Yusuke, and the others were flying out and into safety but she remained. The darkness created by Ark and The Swift One began to make its hold known. She fought it with all her might but was unable to move. Tears fell freely as she threw herself at the mighty hawk's talons. "Please!" her fragile voice managed to cry. "Let me be with them again! I don't want to die! Not now!" She wasn't afraid of death. Everyone had to die sometime. It was the separation she feared. Never again seeing the people she had come to love.

Her eyes slowly faded into white and then black. Torid picked up the girl in his bone crushing talons. With his mighty grace he erased her wounds. However the darkness still remained. Even he could not break it. With a long cry, the hawk king flew high just as the last part of the castle crumbled into ashes.

That day half the Gilian population was wiped out. Few of the Phoenix survived and those that did chose to turn themselves over to the Hawks. As the castle buried the dead beneath its walls, each Hawk could not ignore the tugging they felt in their soul. Despite the overwhelming victory, they could not bring themselves to cheer.


	4. Chapter 30: The Aftermath

Chapter Thirty

_The Aftermath_

The young doctor gazed at the Hawk Princess. Her body was in perfect condition. Not a bruise or scratch on her smooth skin. All of her vitals were normal and she showed no signs of trauma. Yet she remained in a deep coma, unbroken by any of the ancient medicines or magic. The others were slowly healing. Only the shortest one had regained consciousness the same day of the battle. He said nothing to her or any of the others who begged to know what had taken place in the castle walls. However all he did was wander the woods of the island only to come back late to check in on his companions.

By the second day their prince had awakened, and with him the red blood's leader. They both sustained great fatigue and injury but insisted on getting on their own feet and visiting the others. Late the second day the other man had awakened. It was he who showed the least sign of fatigue. Though upon awakening he resumed a different from, the one she had seen him in most. He had listened to the princess's diagnosis without emotion.

But each night he asked if her condition improved. She had shaken her head and he would not look at her.

On the third night the last one had awakened. Now the princess was the only one who remained in her deep slumber.

All of them were gathered in her room now, talking amongst themselves. "Can I get you anything, my prince?" she asked.

"No, healer. Please leave us for now."

"Of course, my lord." The door clicked shut behind her.

"Dammit." Yusuke spat. "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"No," Kurama spoke. "Her body is not responding to any stimulus. There is no way for us to reach her."

"Is her soul still inside her?" Kuwabara asked. "She could just be floating around like Yusuke did when he died."

"You idiot, don't you think we checked that?" Hiei said bitterly. "Botan has already searched high and low for her weak soul."

Anger flashed in Kurama's eyes at Hiei's insult. But he managed to control it because he too was also feeling the loss.

"She is gone."

Tithe watched his sister breathe softly. The light from the full moon shone through the window and illuminated her face. It was as if she was sleeping. Tithe knew better though. He could feel her soul crying out in confusion and agony. Her very being had been ripped and torn by the darkness, now her spirit was scattered into millions of pieces. No human or even demon could ever hope to reclaim them by the conventional means.

He looked at his hands. Holes were beginning to appear in his ghostly flesh, if you could even call it flesh. Just surviving was getting harder now that Ark no longer supported him. After hearing the words of one of her companions during that horrible battle something in him had cracked. Now Katani lay there in pain and sadness. Though the others sensed nothing in her she still lived. Even though the healers told Kurama and Rayson again and again that she was practically dead they refused to listen. They had been right.

Only Ark's curse kept her from returning and that would be broken soon enough. A translucent hand passed over her face.

"Sister, I am sorry. All this time the wound has never fully healed has it? I owe you so much, so very much. We used to be so close… I just can't believe that I betrayed you like that. If there is a heaven, I don't deserve to be in it. You…you still have so much to do. There aren't many of us left and Rayson can't do it alone. I want you to live on and take care of all the things we should have done together. So I'll try and fix things the best I can before leaving. I'm so so sorry sister. Please, be healed and return to your path."

Katani's eyes blinked open. For a moment she could not remember who she was or why she was lying in a stiff bed in a cold room. In a flood of information everything came back to her. The fight, the Swift One, Kurama, Kurama, Kurama. Every lost memory returned to her and her body was once more whole.

"Kurama?" Katani jerked up and scanned the room. Her heart sank to the floor, he was no where to be seen. Tithe sighed, she could no longer see him or feel his presence. The Creator had forgiven him and now his soul on Earth was no more then a wisp of smoke from an extinguished candle.

The last bit of Human in Tithe seeped to earth in the form of a smoky tear. "Sayonara, Katani,"

Katani left the bed and quickly changed into the first clothes she saw. A wave of fatigue rolled over her. Staying in bed for two weeks had its side effects. She was forced to fall into the bedside chair. As her body hit the cushion a smell of roses filled the air. Kurama's face came into her mind instantly. Was he alive? Oh God, she hoped he still lived.

"Torid!" Katani called. "I made the exchange! You promised me! If he's dead I'll never forget it!"

But then she began to take a closer look at her surroundings. It was the castle. Gilia was once more Rayson's country. Her mouth opened in a large smile. Home, they were home again. The thick cloud of evil was gone, the air was as crisp and clear as she remembered.

Katani decided to leave on her own. Waiting for someone to show up would be a slow torture. She wanted to see them all, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, Rayson, Kurama, every single one. Hell she even wanted to see Andrews and hug him. They had won. Every sacrifice, every hardship, had been for a purpose.

Her feet could barely keep up with her as she stepped out of the room. She was barely a foot when a strong hand grabbed her. "My lady! You're awake?" It was a guard holding a long sharp spear. "His lordship will be so pleased!"

"Where is he?" Katani asked quickly.

"He is in his office working, it's on the first floor past the throne roo-"

But she was already gone. A window was open near by and she leapt out, her wings catching her as she fell towards the ground. "Excuse me! Thank you! Bye!" Katani rushed through the front door and flew past the beautifully decorated, and recently repaired, throne room.

"Mithril!" A strong voice called, echoing through the room.

Katani turned. Rayson smiled at her, one hand on the door to his office. His garb was far grander then anything he had worn while in the Hawk Village. The long sleeve shirt was silver with ornate designs of birds and horses that matched the silver slacks. Over his shoulders hung a gold cloak with elaborate gold clasps, it made him look all the more regal and royal. Even the sparkle in his blue eyes had changed for the better. The Gilian girls must be fawning over him, she thought.

"Rayson!" Katani shouted and ran over to him. His strong arms encircled her and they embraced. For a long moment they hugged each other, passersbys stopping for a moment before moving on. "I can't believe it, we did it!" She beamed.

"Yes, everything is ours again. The monsters have been cleared from the forests and the waters are once more running pure. The ones fighting for the Swift One are imprisoned and the castle is slowly returning back to normal. Spirit World has even become an ally of ours."

"You've be in contact with them?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. The team has new assignments, their education was also starting up again as well. Though they have been coming every few days to help with reconstruction and, of course, so see if you are getting any better. I am surprised just how worried they have been. Yusuke went to see Koenma about your condition multiple times."

"I need to see them, please let me leave."

Rayson sighed and pushed some hair behind his ears. For a moment he was silent as if carefully thinking out his answer. Finally, he spoke. "I do know this much. You have to do what you must. Even if I forced you to stay and rule this land with me your heart would not be in it. I will understand," he took a deep and steadying breath before continuing, "if you wish to leave us. Ark is slain, your memories returned. Torid has saved us through you, which I knew he'd do. Nothing ties you to us anymore. Not even," his stare fell to her scarred wrist, "your blood."

Katani looked away, "How did you know?"

"You gave your gold blood to save him. You whispered two wishes to Torid and I heard the first before passing out. You said, 'I wish for the blood to live through time, for my people to always survive as long as this world does, or even longer.' Because it was in his power, Torid granted you that. But I can guess what you asked him next."

"He was dying," Katani whispered. "I could feel his heart slow and his last thoughts. I couldn't let him die, I wouldn't. I asked Torid to give him his health back, to heal him. But he said a second wish came at a price. He asked if I would be willing to give my golden blood in exchange for Kurama's life. I said yes without any hesitation. Now I have this," she cut the Kail pendent on her arm. Hot red blood slid down her arm. It felt so different from her gold. It was thinner and cooler then hers had been. She felt no connection to the others and her powers were gone. It was harder to breath and even to think, her brain used to the oxygen rich gold blood that had sustained her for so long.

"I was afraid of such. What will you chose? I have no doubt our people will allow you to walk through the river and regain your lost blood. Would you want that?"

"Of course I would! This red blood makes it hard to even breathe let alone fight. I have a whole new respect for Yusuke."

"Katani," he said, "if you do this that means you are bound to your people. Any decision you make will affect not only you but all. This is what being a leader is. Can you go through with the ceremony knowing you cannot be with him again?"

Katani hastened Feer on. He carried her high above the clouds until she had to hold her breath for air. Finally they meet Botan and she led them through a large gate into Spirit World. Katani breathed deeply and sweet oxygen filled her blood.

"Are you alright?" Botan asked.

"No, but I'll get used to it." Katani forced a smile. Botan nodded and led her through a maze of colorful streets to a large blue-gray castle with orange spiral towers. "Colorful place…"

"The spirits like pretty things." Botan didn't mention that she had a say in the recent designs and colors.

Botan knew the castle well and led Katani through chambers and hallways to a large office like building. Dozens of ogres ran in circles around outdated computers. Each beast looked exactly the same, two small horns, deep blue skin, ugly eyes, and an even uglier loincloth. One of the ogres separated himself from the chaos to say hi to Botan and welcome Katani to the building. He led them over stacks of paper and around broken Mac moniters till they reached a large double door.

"He's right inside and waiting, go ahead." The ogre left and returned to sorting files.

Botan winked before pushing the door open and shoving Katani through it. The door shut with a slam behind her. Katani blinked to try in the overwhelming darkness.

"Ah, you came," Koenma clapped his toddler hands and lights blinked on throughout the room. He indicated to a chair which Katani took as he folded his arms over the top of his desk. "I'm surprised you come see me first after your recovery."

"I have no doubt you would call me once you found out so I wanted to get this out of the way. What is the remainder of my sentence?"

"After looking over the report filled by Botan of your activities in Gilia and of way you handled the Swift One I have decided to make you an offer."

"Bargaining with terrorists are we?" Katani smirked.

"Talk like that will land you in jail if you say it to the wrong person!" Koenma's pacifier jumped up and down as he shouted. Had she not know better, the sight would have made her shake with laughter.

"Yes, sir. What is the offer?"

"I am offering you a job as Yusuke's assistant detective."

"What?" Katani shouted.

Koenma folder his arms and closed his eyes. He looked more like a stressed parent then a toddler for that moment. "I'm not saying you have to accept. Your time has been served, as of this morning you are a free person. But-"

"Seriously? I'm free?" Katani's heart leapt.

"However, that does not excuse the murders your people have committed."

Katani bit her lip. What was he getting at? Seriously he did not mean to expose her people to the world. "I'm listening."

"Many of the Spirit World higher ups are considering handling the situation with strict and severe punishment. Because the only Gilians they have seen are assassins they have made rash judgments against the whole race. But if one of your people were to work for Spirit World…"

"Then they would see a whole different side of the spectrum." Katani finished.

"Exactly, so if you work for me I can see to it that your people stay safe and hidden. Do you accept my proposal or not?"

She thought for a moment. Could she stand Yusuke? Yes. Would she like to spend time with that band if misfits solving crimes and kicking ass? Definitely. Perhaps this was the answer, a way to serve her people while also being around the people she loved the most. But would she even be able to fight in of her condition? Reduced to no more then a physically fit human? "Yes, sir. I accept your offer. I will do my best."

"Well done. I think you will prove to be a positive influence on Yusuke."

"Or he may be a negative influence on me,"

"Do not even suggest that." Koenma ruffled through a desk drawer and pulled out a small chain. "I know you have a weapon already but I am giving you this just in case. Think of it as a welcome gift."

"Um… what is it exactly? If it changes into a whip then I think we already have someone with one. Besides, that's a little too kinky for me."

"Just wear it for a little while and you'll see its potential. I guarantee it."

"Thanks Koenma. If there's nothing else I would like to return home. I have a lot of repairs to make." Katani bowed and left.

The gold chain felt cool on her neck and seemed to strengthen her. She felt energized and strong wearing the smooth accessory. Even her blood seemed to thicken with it. Feer whinnied to her and she mounted quickly. The gold horse darted through the roads and leapt over angry employees. As they reached the main gate which opened to a magnificent view of the River Sticks.

"Goodbye, sister!"

Katani and Feer skidded to a halt. Tithe was on the back of Botan's oar waving happily to them. His spirit was no longer empty and gray but full, like a reflection of his true former self. Katani could see the blue in his eyes and his blonde hair move in the breeze.

"Tithe!" Katani laughed and waved. Botan gave her a thumbs up. "Take good care of my brother, Botan!"

"You got it, a one way trip to heaven for this one." She turned the oar and they began to fly away.

Katani could feel the real him now. No longer was she angry at his fate, her brother was finally free. "Goodbye Tithe!" Katani shouted and Feer reared happily. He too had been worried for the boy who had been with his master for so long.

Katani smiled and urged Feer on. Filled with joy and energy she was ready to deal with anything thrown at her. As they flew through the clouds Katani's invisible hair waved behind her like a banner. Tithe's ring granted them protection against prying eyes as they landed quietly in the city. Katani tied cloth around Feer's hooves so they could run through the city without worry. As the stallion skillfully maneuvered his way through the crowds Katani sent him an image of Yusuke's house into his mind. The stallion snorted and turned a corner into a quiet street with small houses.

As they reached Yusuke's apartment building one look told Katani he wasn't there. She felt no aura or even heard nothing. Katani checked her watch. 10:30 am, school was in session. That meant he was on the roof. Feer spread his large wings and took to the sky. Katani wanted to fly to Kurama more then anyone but she couldn't go just yet. She had put him through so much. If she hurt him again she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

Feer alighted silently on the roof top. Yusuke leaned against a wall, eyes closed. Katani masked her and Feer's aura before sliding soundlessly from his back. On tiptoe she crept to Yusuke before slapping him hard across the face.

"Keiko, what the hell?!" Yusuke shouted and jumped up. He looked wildly around but found no one.

Katani started giggling at the look on his face and let the ring's power fade.

"Katani! You're awake?"

"No you idiot, I'm sleepwalking. And that is no way to greet your new partner."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yusuke cocked a brow.

"Koenma hired me to help you on cases. We're gonna be co-workers!" Katani smiled.

"What? That's…" he thought for a moment. At last a smile filled his face. "Great Katani. Welcome to the team, for real this time."

Katani shook his hand. "Glad to be here of my own free will. Is Kurama still in school?"

Yusuke smirked. "You really want to see him don't you?"

"I can see why you need some help with this detective stuff. Yes, I want to see him!"

"I'm surprised you didn't see him first thing. He's been a foxy wreck lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's got this look in his eyes, kinda like yours now that I think of it. He was furious when Koenma said we had to leave."

"Kurama can get furious?"

"Like you wouldn't believe. He even went to Koenma to talk with him about it but he only managed to get occasional visits. He would be going to see you tomorrow if you were still in bed. He really misses you Katani."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I want to see him, Yusuke. I was so scared he would be angry with me."

"For what?"

"For all this, putting him through all this crap. But I remember now, I can remember everything."

"Katani, he'd be angry with you if you stayed away. And you haven't seen Kurama when he's angry." Yusuke shivered. "It's a little scary. Tell you what, I'm a little bored so this'll be fun. I'll get Kurama to meet you at that stable you worked at."

"You think you can outsmart Kurama?"

"I can get Hiei to tell him!"

"Hiei doesn't do that."

"Fine, I'll-"

"Okay, Yusuke, here's what you do. Tell Kurama that Feer showed up at Rising Crest, you can say Ty told you or something, but get him to go there. Then I'll have Feer…"

Kurama was lying down in a field near Rising Crest Stables. Tomorrow he would get the chance to go visit Katani again. Between school starting once more and their latest mission he had missed her dearly. A part of him always dreaded making the initial step into the room. He had to face the fact that she might never wake again. But once he was sitting there next to her and holding her warm smooth hand he couldn't leave.

Koenma had been shocked at the nature of the curse on her and had no knowledge of any cure. Yusuke was angry at the whole situation and had yelled at Koenma for quite a while after their new assignment. Hiei was even quieter then before and had taken to avoiding the lot of them. Kuwabara was closer to Yukina then ever. Seeing Kurama lose his love made him feel even deeper for his own.

Kurama's mother had asked about her when he returned but upon seeing Kurama's face she frowned.

"Oh, Shuichi… I'm so sorry. Did she turn you down?"

"No, mother. She… she is very sick. They don't know if she will make it."

"My goodness," His mother had taken him in her arms and he had let her.

After school Yusuke had come and told him something about going to visit Rising Crest. Kurama hesitated, going there would only remind him of what he had lost. Yet Yusuke had insisted and when he got there he thought he saw Feer flit into the woods. Kurama he had followed only to find an empty field.

The sun was starting to set and he watched it from the shade of an elm. The trees enjoyed this last bit of light before the darkness. He could feel the leaves spreading wide to take in its warmth.

The sun sent brilliant streaks of gold across the sky. The same gold that had covered her wings and made up her blood. He remembered her touch and gentle heart, and also they way her inner fire burned when arguing with Yusuke or Hiei. That brought a soft smile to his lips.

"I love you." She had finally said. "I won't die…"

Tithe had been right, Yoko Kurama would never had let her get away. Had being human truly made him that weak?

"No," he thought, "even now my spectral powers are growing. More and more of Yoko's powers are flowing into me. I am becoming more complete with each shift." But what did all of that matter if Katani wasn't here.

A few meters away Katani stood, watching the fox demon's gaze to the beautiful sunset. It broke her heart to see him like this. His face was so fallen, as if he were spent. Jade eyes that once held such brilliance looked dull. Katani felt no blood connection to him anymore but could guess what his thoughts were. Suddenly the scar on her back chilled. Her wings wanted to be released.

The gold chain had vanished, she wasn't sure when or how it happened. At first she had panicked, thinking she had lost a gift from the Prince of Spirit World. But the feeling of prickling in her back brought about a startling revelation. She had her gold blood back. As if to reassure herself that this gift was real Katani took the pendant and made a small prick on her finger. Gold blood dripped down slowly.

Tears welled in her eyes, that was why she had felt her strength back. Soundlessly she released her wings to stretch their tired muscles. If Kurama didn't turn around soon she was just going to run up to him. Thankfully not even making herself was enough to keep a demon of his caliber from noticing her. When his eyes finally found her they widened in surprise.

"I remember," she smiled and ran to him. Her arms gripped him tightly, clinging to him with everything she had. In return he pressed his mouth to her neck.

"Is it really you my Katani?" He breathed, his breath hot on her neck.

"Yes, I'm here. I couldn't stay away forever." She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for saving me."

"Saving you?"

Katani hugged him even tighter. Her arms clung to his back while his held her waist. "When I was asleep all I heard was your voice, 'Come back to me,' you said, 'people need you here,' That gave me the strength to keep fighting."

Kurama kissed her neck softly. "Every time I visited you that is what I said. How I've missed you, Katani." He brought his forehead against hers. Katani blushed at the rose scent he gave off. "I love you," he kissed her gently on the lips.

Katani kissed him back. She could feel his love in his kiss. It ran through her and kept her feet rooted to the ground. Katani deepened it and pressed her body close to his. As they broke for air she breathed, "I love you too," into his ear. Katani felt him shiver with her words and she rested her head on his shoulder.

The fox demon held her hand and brought her over the elm he had been sitting under. She sat at his side and leaned against him feeling more peace then she had her entire life. The sun was beginning to sink behind the trees as they kissed once more. Kurama gently caressed her check and neck as she moved closer to him.

"Katani," Kurama breathed.

"Yes?"

"Would you be willing to go on a date with me?"

The sun seemed to hang in the sky, as if waiting to hear the answer before letting the moon take its grip on the Earth. Her smile spread from her lips to the shine of her eyes. "Yeah, I'd love too."

71


End file.
